Son of the Universe
by ThePieRoh
Summary: Percy is the first blood son of Chaos and Order, Creators of the Universe. He is betrayed and killed by his father because of a prophecy, which says he could either save or destroy the first world. Percy becomes reborn into a new life, without any memories, as the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Will Percy ever see his real family again?
1. Prolouge

**My first fanfic! Please feel free to give constructive criticism and any other comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

_Prologue:_

**Location: Polaris (1,564,190 Miles From Earth)**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Lord Order, the baby is coming!" "Thank you Jerome I'll be right there." Order was nervously pacing around his room when the news came to him. He was thinking about a prophecy, no not _a _prophecy, _the _prophecy. The one that states that Order's firstborn child would either save the first world, or be its undoing.

Order rushed to the medical room to comfort his wife, Chaos. When he arrived the baby had already entered the world and was in the doctor's arms.

"It's a boy! What do you wish to name him milady?" asked Jerome. "Perseus" replied Lady Chaos. "Hmm what a beautiful name." Said Order. Chaos let out an eep of shock. "Order! I didn't see you there! You scared me." "Sorry dear, but it was just too good to pass up." Order replied while smirking.

Order took his little boy out of the doctor's arms and gazed into his deep sea green eyes. "I wonder who he got the green eyes from." Stated Order. "Well anyways off to work! I have to settle a revolution on Acacia. Again." Order gave the baby to Chaos, then flashed away.

_Ten Years Later_

**Order's POV**

"Good job Percy! You're learning quickly!" Shouted Jerome. _This has to be the day. I must end my own son's life or die. He is far too powerful _Thought Order. "Hey Percy! Family meeting in the throne room!" Shouted Gaia, Percy's Younger sister. "Alright sis I'm coming!" Replied Percy. He began to walk towards the throne room, but I stepped up behind him saying, "Percy… we need to talk." "Ok dad where?" "Follow me." I said. I turned around walking to my personal quarters. "Sit Percy." I stated gesturing towards a chair I trapped to chain him up. "Ok dad." Percy sat down and instantly, chains started to wrap around him keeping him in place and not allowing him to use his powers. "Dad? What's happening? Dad?" "I'm sorry Percy, I must do this or the universe will fall." I replied sadly, drawing my sword. "What do you mean dad? Do what?" Percy asked. "This." I stated while thrusting my sword into his stomach, making him cry out in pain. "I'm so sorry Percy… I'm so sorry." I said while watching him slowly fade into oblivion.

"NOOOOOOOOO" I heard Chaos scream. I quickly whirled around to see my family, some crying and some glaring at me with hatred. "Father! What have you done?" Exclaimed Uranus. "My son… my only full blooded son… dead." Sobbed Chaos. "Chaos…" "LEAVE! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Chaos shouted. "Chaos, he would destroyed the first world eventually if I didn't do this." I stated. "Wha… What do you mean?" asked Chaos. "The first prophecy Chaos… I lied about it. It wasn't about our son saving the universe… It was about him either saving or destroying the first world, earth." "Tell me the prophecy!" shouted Chaos. "Chao-""NOW!" I sighed knowing when I was defeated. "Fine. But you won't like it."

_The Son of the Universe Will Unite_

_And See His Brethren in an Endless Fight_

_Will He Save the World from an Endless Blaze_

_Or Will He See the Earth End Its Days_

"I will let this go once. But if you do it again I will personally send you to our father!" Chaos hissed. I paled at the thought of being sent into The Void. "Now leave. I don't want to see you for a while." "I will take my leave then." I stated sadly. "Come on children, let's prepare for your brother funeral." I heard Chaos mumble. _What have I done?_

_Three Months Later_

**Gaia POV**

_Why did he have to kill Percy? Why did he have to kill my brother? _Thought Gaia the day of Percy's funeral. "Come on time to go to the funeral." Chaos glumly said. We all walked out the door in fancy clothes, all the color of which element they represented. When we arrived it was only us and Jerome there, mostly because my mother took a break on creating for a while after Perseus's death.  
>"Perseus, Primordial of Creation, Matter, Dark Matter, and all the elements, firstborn and only blood son of his mother, Chaos, Creator of the universe, and his father, Order, Designer Of The Universe, died at his father's hands at the age of ten, may he rest in peace in the Void." The announcer, Jerome said.<p>

_Goodbye Percy._

**Day of Percy's Death**

**Location: The Void**

**Percy POV**

_Why did my father kill me? What did I do to him? I only loved him with all my heart! He was the best father in the world, until today. _"**Hello Perseus, I see my son has sent you here.**" "Who's that? SHOW YOURSELF!" "**I am Void, the father of Chaos and Order." **"Why are you here?" asked Percy. "**I am here to give you a choice. To either go through pain to save the first planet, or stay here in peace, and see the world destroyed by my brother, Oblivion." "**If I accept, will I be able to see my family again?" "**Yes, but your memories of this life will not be intact, and you will look different, but you will get most of your memory back awhile after you meet your mother again." **Said Void. "Very well, I accept." "**I give you my blessing Perseus, it will give you more power than your parents combined. They will activate when you turn sixteen. You will not remember this conversation. Goodbye Grandson."**

**Date: August 18, 1993**

**Location: New York, Earth**

**Chaos POV**

"WHHHAAAAAAA!" Chaos was broken out of her musing when she heard this noise, from the newborn son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. "Sally, it's a boy!" shouted Poseidon. "What do you want to name him Ms. Jackson?" "Perseus, so perhaps he can have the luck of his namesake." _Ha! If only they knew!_ "What a beautiful name!" said Poseidon. "Welcome to the world Perseus Jackson."

**A/N: So, how did I do? Please review!**


	2. Vacation and Camp

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll probably update at least once a week, but school is unpredictable so no promises ;) I forgot to mention, Percy lost his immortality. Oops. He will eventually get it back though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

_Chapter 1: Vacation & Camp_

**Year: 2005**

**Percy POV**

"_Percy… we need to talk." Said a strange figure dressed in a completely white business suit. "How do you know my name?" I asked "Follow me" For some reason I felt I could trust this man so I followed "Sit Percy "He gestured towards a chair, so I sat down wonder what was going to happen. Suddenly I was wrapped with tendrils of silver chain and felt completely powerless, not that I had any power in the first place. "I'm sorry Percy, I must do this or the universe will fall." "Umm do what?" I questioned. He drew his sword, which for some reason, was completely white. "This." He said while thrusting his white and excruciatingly painful blade into my stomach. I cried out in pain while I felt my life force slowly fade away. "I'm sorry Percy… I'm so sorry."_

I woke up with a start, screaming my head off and clutching my stomach, where the man in white stabbed me. My mother, Sally, rushed into the room to comfort me, while my horrid step-father, Gabe, just watched while smirking at me. "It's okay Percy. You're safe now. You're safe." My mother rambled. "I-I just had a terrible dream. Someone dressed in completely white trapped my in a chair and stabbed me with a pure white sword!" "Its ok Percy, it was just a dream." _Certainly didn't feel like it. _"Oh good the runts ok. Now I can go back to beating my 'friends' at poker." Gabe said stoically.

_Oh yes. Poker. I absolutely hate that game. _"Oh yes! Go have fun losing at poker!" "Watch it kid! I'll be using your allowance next!" _Ha! I don't even have an 'allowance' what is it with him anyways? Always so smelly and mean. _I mused, forgetting that he was still in the room, I said, "Go die in a hole Gabe." "What was that punk? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "Err I said so much for my allowance?" I nervously stated. "Oh really? Well then how about a donation to my cause? Cough it up punk. I don't want to lose tonight!" Gabe shouted. "Fine… fine here ya go." I said giving my money to him while mumbling, "_Bitch._"

**Line Break**

"Come on! Lighten up Percy, were going to the beach!" Mom exclaimed. "With or without _him_?" I asked. "Without. Now come on pack your bags, we don't want to be late!" I walked to my room to pack my bags, when Gabe stopped me and said, "You'd better not get a _scratch _on my car or I will personally send you to hell." "Ya like I'm going to be the one driving." I mumbled.

"Alright Percy, let's go!" Yelled mom. I rushed out of the apartment and into the car, ready for a long drive from New York City to the long island beach. I was listening to my favorite song "Riptide" by Vance Joy when mom said, "So Percy, let's go over a bit of history." I groaned loudly. "But mom! I hate history!" I whined. "I don't really care, this history might be able to save your life." "How is it going to do that? It's just a bunch of useless _history_." I stated applying venom to the word 'history'. "Well anyways, what do you know of the Greek gods?" Mom questioned me. "Umm you mean like Zeus, the arrogant prick, lord of the sky, king of the gods? And Poseidon awesome, loyal, respectful lord of the seas and probably the most powerful of the big three? Ooh and Hades, a dark gloomy dude that hangs around skeletons and dead people for a living?" I asked.

Thunder boomed above us, even though the sky was perfectly clear. _Hmm that's interesting. I'll ask mom about it. _"Mom why did thunder boom? The sky is clear so it shouldn't be able to make any noise." "I don't know Percy." She looked nervous so I assumed she knew what it meant. _Oh well if she's not going to answer I won't push._

When we were almost at the beach, I saw a medium sized black dog in the middle of the road. "Mom! Look out!" I shouted. She slammed on the brakes throwing me forward into the dashboard. I looked up the dog looked at us with red eyes. _Wait, red? When did dogs have red eyes? _The dog vanished into the night.

"What was that?" I asked. I looked to the right and saw my best friend, Grover running up to us. _What's he doing here? In the middle of nowhere?_ "Umm hi Grover. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was just taking a walk on the beach and saw your car suddenly stop. What was that about?" He questioned. "There was a black dog in the middle of the road, I saw it and told mom to stop." I replied while getting out of the car. "NO! Erm I mean please don't get out." Grover pleaded with me. "Why? Are you scared of big black dogs?" "Perseus Jackson! Enough!" My mother shouted. "Fine. Sorry Grover." Grover froze with a look of fear in his eyes and sniffed the air. "Ms. Jackson, we need to get him to camp! They're coming!" Exclaimed Grover frantically trying to get our attention. "Wait, who's coming?" I asked looking at him in confusion "The monsters I've been talking to you about for your whole life."

I said something really smart along the lines of "Oh."

"Well then let's go! Grover get in the back!" Shouted mom. Grover scrambled into the back of the car and said, "Step on it." She did.

I heard an extremely loud moo and a crash behind us, so naturally, I turned around. Big mistake. I saw a giant man-cow thing sprinting towards us with a huge ax shaped like a Greek letter Ω: omega. "Ah shit! It's the Minotaur!" Exclaimed Grover. "Wait what? THE Minotaur? Like the one from the myths?" I asked trying to get a better look. If it was possible mom was pushing harder on the accelerator. "Yes the one and the same. You must have gotten someone _really _angry for this." Grover said. "Oh so now it's my fault? What did I do to deserve this?" "I don't-"Grover got interrupted by a loud gravelly voice filling the air, "Perseus Jackson! Give me the weapons and I will let you and your little, _family, _go."

"What weapons?" I shouted. "The big three's symbols of power. They got stolen at the last winter solstice. The gods are looking for them right-" Grover got cut off again by a rock hitting our car. We flew through the windshield getting shards of glass stuck in our bodies. "OW!" I exclaimed. "RUN Percy! Run!" Shouted Grover. I ran as fast as I could, dodging tree after tree, but it still wasn't fast enough. I was starting to feel light-headed because of blood loss and pain. The Minotaur caught up to us. He grabbed my mom and began to literally squeeze the life out of her, as she gasped in pain, she disappeared into sea mist. Of course, I didn't know she wasn't dead.

I was so angry, all I saw was a red tunnel to the Minotaur. I screamed in rage and everything went black.

**Grover POV**

I heard a scream of rage behind me and saw Percy, floating 10 feet off the ground with an aura of power literally flowing around him. I was hit with a black and white aura and got knocked back. I saw the Minotaur bellow in pain and slowly dissolve into black dust. _Since when was monster dust black? And how did he kill it without touching it? And damn he has a powerful aura! _Percy fell to the ground, unconscious. I ran over to him and picked him up. "Perce? Perce are you alive?" No response. I checked for a pulse and there was a steady one.

I slowly dragged Percy into camp, across the border twenty feet behind us. When I crossed I saw a horde of campers run up the hill to meet us and get Percy into the infirmary. "Get him healed up, he needs a lot of sleep."

**Line Break**

**Percy POV**

I woke up feeling drained and groggy, with a bunch of people surrounding me. "Umm… hi?" I said, causing some people to laugh. "Chiron! He's awake!" Shouted a voice that sounded like Grover. Everyone dispersed seeing that I was now awake. "Grover? Is that you?" I asked. "Yup, sure is." He said while jogging, wait no _trotting _over to me. I looked at Grover and saw what shouldn't have been possible: donkey legs. "Whoa dude! You're half donkey!" I exclaimed. "Goat Perce, half goat. There's a difference ya know." He replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

Just then, Chiron trotted in. "Why do you look like my Latin teacher Chiron?" I asked. Damn ADHD. "Because I _am_ your Latin teacher my boy." He replied. I said something smart along the lines of "Oh that's nice."

I saw twelve bright flashes of light and people in the middle of them. Everyone bowed to these twelve figures. "Hello Olympians, why is it that you are here?" asked Chiron. "We are here to investigate a huge power pulse in this area, and we were wondering if this boy knew anything about it." Replied the person with a crown. "Umm who are you?" I asked, looking at them in confusion. "Have you ever heard of the Greek god's punk? We are the Olympians." Said the one with a huge sword and an 'I am going to kill you if you disrespect me' look. "So like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" I asked. "Hades isn't an Olympian he's just a major god." The one with the crown, who I guessed was Zeus, replied. "So boy you're coming with us so we can… _investigate_." One of them, Poseidon probably, grabbed my shoulder, told me to close my eyes and flashed away, to Olympus.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

When everyone got to the throne room, they sat down in their thrones, leaving Percy standing. "Does anyone want to claim this boy before we start?" Zeus asked. Suddenly Percy heard a noise that sounded like the ocean floating above his head, so Percy looked up. He saw a sea green emblem with a trident in the middle of it. "POSEIDON YOU BROKE YOUR OATH!" Shouted an extremely angry Zeus. "So did you brother, don't tell me you think I didn't know about those two. You even broke the ancient laws!" Zeus stood up suddenly, pointed an oversized sword at Percy and said "You will die boy! You must be the one who stole our weapons!" He launched a lightning bolt at Percy and he thought, oh boy, I'm a goner.

A giant bubble of pure water surrounded Percy, saving his life. "Brother you will not hurt my son!" shouted Poseidon. "But he must be the one who stole the weapons! He is your son after all." Zeus shot back angrily. "If he stole our weapons why is mine missing too? Would my own son steal my weapon?" Poseidon retorted. "Sadly I must admit, he has a point." Said Athena.

"And he didn't even know about us till today." Poseidon stated sadly. "Umm what weapons? What's happening?" asked Perseus nervously, slowly starting to back away. "Where are you going _boy_? Running away from your fate?" asked a hostile feminine voice. Percy looked around to see where the words came from. His eyes landed on a beautiful goddess, dressed in silver hunter's clothing. Percy realized this was Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt and moon, the definition of man-hater.

She was pointing her bow at him threateningly. "Take one more step and I'll make it so you can never have babies again!" Artemis laughed sadistically. "Touch my son and you and your hunter will never be safe near the sea again!" roared Poseidon. Everyone was looking around angrily, most of the attention focused on Percy. "Well then _Perseus_ I will issue you a quest. You may take two campers and leave in two days' time. If you do not get my weapon, there will be war!" Everyone started to flash away. Poseidon walked over, grabbed Percy's shoulder and flashed them back to camp. "Good luck, my son." Poseidon said, flashing away.

**Unknown POV**

**Location: Unknown**

We were watching a misty image of a boy, a son of the puny sea god Poseidon by the looks of him. "**Hmm, this boy might be a threat. When he is on his **_**quest**_** kill him by any means. We must not let the puny demigod get in our way.**" A mysterious figure, who was dressed in black, sat on his black throne making him look completely invisible in the night. "Yes milord I will see to it at once!" I replied. _This is going to be fun._

**A/N: Well there's the first real chapter, the other one was just a prologue. My chapter will be getting progressively longer, so they will take longer to write. Thanks again guys. Remember to review!**


	3. Quests

**A/N: I'm sorry! I [Insert lame excuse here.] But seriously, sorry for not updating when I said I would.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

_Chapter 2: Quests_

**Location: Camp Half-Blood**

**Percy POV**

When my dad left, I heard a bunch of campers rush op the hill to meet me. They bombarded me with questions, "Are you the thief?" "Why did they take you up to Olympus?" "What did it look like?" "Was there any good loot?" "Were you claimed?" "Who's your godly parent?" "What's your name?" "SHUT UP! Please give the boy a chance to speak." Shouted a blonde boy with blue eyes, who looked like he was sixteen. "Hi what's your name?" I asked politely, sending him a silent message with my eyes. _Thank you. _"Luke Castellan, what's yours?" Luke asked. "Perseus Jackson, but by friends call me Percy." I replied.

"Well then Percy, nice to meet you." Luke said. "Now to answer your questions, no I am not the thief, yes I was claimed, and my father is Poseidon." I said stoically. All the campers started to get on a knee, bowing to me. "Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." They all said, like it was a routine. "Umm… please don't bow." I said, slightly surprised that they all bowed to me. They all got up and went on their way. Someone sneaked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around looking for who did it. It was Chiron the centaur, the director of the camp. "Hello Perseus, seeing that you are a son of Poseidon, this belongs to you. Use this weapon well. I believe it is in good hands." He said, giving me a ballpoint pen. Chiron walked away, not telling me what to do with my newfound 'weapon'.

_Well I suppose I could write a letter with it. A whole lot of things to do with a pen. _I thought glumly. As I uncapped it, it sprang into a beautiful leaf-shaped bronze sword. It felt perfectly balanced and had the Greek word, Anaklusmos, which somehow I understood to mean Riptide. I gave it a few test swings. It truly was a sword for a hero. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I grinned like a madman. _Well time to train!  
><em>

* * *

><p>As I hacked and slashed at the dummies, someone walked up behind me. Sensing his presence, I turned around calmly. It was Luke, the one who welcomed me in. "Hello, <em>hero<em>. Would you like to spar?" Luke asked with venom almost dripping of the word 'hero'. Of course, being me, I ignored this.

"Sure, but you'll probably kick my ass." I said. Luke chuckled, "Don't be so sure Percy." Luke drew his sword and motioned for me to attack him. I circled around Luke, trying to find an opening of some sort in his defense. Luke charged me, trying to get me confused and off balance. He swung his sword at my chest, and on instinct, I batted the sword away. He backed off calmly, waiting for me to strike. I pounced at him, swinging my sword. He blocked easily, but seemed surprised at my attempt. "Not bad… for a beginner." Luke mocked. Luke rushed at me with speeds I thought were not possible for a human being. He disarmed me and had his sword at my throat in less than a second. "Wow! Where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked excitedly. "Practice. Lots of practice." Luke replied. "Can you teach me?" Please!" I questioned. He paused. "Eventually, yes." He said. "I can't wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

"Damn Perce! You're almost as good as me!" Luke complimented. "It's all because I have a great mentor and friend." I replied. I was almost time for my quest. My chosen companions are Luke and a daughter of Athena named Annabeth Chase. We walked up to the said person, and she looked pissed. "What took you so long? This is our first quest and we shouldn't be late!" Annabeth ranted. _Oh, this is going to be fun. _We walked down the hill to the van waiting for us.

"So, where first Annabeth?" asked Luke politely, trying to soothe the angry girl. "I don't know." She said. I knew it pained her to say this. _Percy, Hades' helm of darkness is in the bay area, California. Watch out. _I heard a masculine voice in my head, wondering who it was I said aloud, "Who are you?" No answer. _I know that voice. I've heard it before. _"Umm Perce? Are you going crazy?" asked Luke innocently. "No. It was just a voice in my head." I grumbled. "Alright, let's go." He said, looking at me warily. "Set course for California."

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

"_Luke join us. We can give you power beyond compare! We can give you more money than you will ever need! All you need to do is betray your friends." asked the Titan in my dream, Kronos. "Will they die? Will they be hurt?" I asked frantically. "No they will not die or be hurt, I promise." I heard the lie in his voice, being a son of Hermes and all. "What are your plans?" "I will topple Olympus and take control of the world again, and you will be my… general." Kronos said. I heard the lie in his voice again. "Will I have to be your host?" I asked innocently. Kronos looked nervous. "No you will not be my host." That was a major lie. "Swear on the Styx." I goaded. "No." He replied. "I will not join you then. I must stay loyal to my friends." I said. "You will regret this decision insolent boy! You will die!" Kronos seethed._

I woke with a start, beads of sweat pouring down my head. Damn that was a bad dream. "Guys, Kronos just tried to tempt me to join him." I admitted. "WHAT? Did you accept?" asked a worried Annabeth. "No I declined his offer. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed. Annabeth had a look of relief on her face. We looked to Percy who hadn't moved. I poked him and said, "My gods Perce, you're a heavy sleeper!" I said surprised. "Ya seeing how I haven't slept at all, I most definitely am." Replied a tired Percy. "What's wrong Percy?" asked Annabeth. Percy shuffled around the van, trying to get in a more comfortable position. "I heard a voice in my head, telling me to go to the bay area. It sounded familiar, but I just can't place who it was. It's like my memories of that person are gone."

"Well figure it out Perce, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

The drive to California was going well. We only got attacked once, and that was only a hellhound pack. I pretty much know everything about Greek and Roman mythology, all thanks to Annabeth. Constant talking isn't too great for my little brain.

Of course, our luck was just about to change. We are in Denver, Colorado, at a gas station, Luke just went in to buy some food. Everything started to go wrong all at once. I heard an explosion that sounded like it came from the cash register counter, right where Luke was at.

Annabeth and I ran inside, forgetting about the car. We got to the door and threw it open to a sight I never want to see again. There were ten mortals running around with their skin slowly melting to the ground. I saw Luke on the ground groaning in pain, but he seemed alight. "Stop drop and roll idiots!" Annabeth yelled at the mortals. The all did as requested. We ran over to Luke and kneeled down beside him. "Damn Luke! What did you do?" I asked. "I-I blew up the cash register?" Luke said, confused. "It was a Cyclopes, he trapped the cash register to open and explode. How did I not see the one eye earlier?"

"Well Cyclopes are good at using the mist." Annabeth replied calmly. I somehow sensed a monstrous presence to the south. "We need to get out of here! More are coming!" I yelled. We ran out the door to see our car driving away. "Well, shit."

I looked down the road to see a three Empousai, and five Hellhounds running down the road towards us. "Luke, can you hotwire this car?" Asked Annabeth, who was standing next to a black BMW 4 sires convertible, abandoned by its owner. "Ya, give me a second." Luke replied. "We may not have a second." I said pointing down the road towards the monsters. Luke got in the car and began to go to work.

I brought out my pen and uncapped it, ready for a fight. The monsters reached us and stopped fifteen feet in front of us. "So, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, how nice to meet you at last!" The Empousai in the lead snarled. "Umm, do I know you?" I asked. "Nope! Now we'll just eat you and be on our way!" The empousai in the back squealed in a girly voice. "Kelli! Shut up. We are ordered to bring them to the master." The first monster said. "Wait, like Kronos?" I asked. "No, something much, bigger than Kronos. Think of Kronos as a… warmup." "Got it!" Yelled Luke. Annabeth and I rushed into the car. "This is not over Jackson! I will taste your blood!" "Floor it Luke." He did.

An Empousai lunged… and hit the pavement right behind the car. "Whew that was close." I said. "Agreed. Let's get out of this city." Replied Luke. We flew down the road to the west.

* * *

><p>We were driving across the Hoover Dam, where we spotted six Hellhounds attacking a Manticore. "You'll never get me to join Kronos!" Yelled the Manticore. We all flooded out of the car, getting our weapons ready. "We are going to assist the Manticore." Luke ordered. "I can't believe I just said that." Luke laughed. We charged. A Hellhound tried to pounce on me, I rolled under it and slashed upwards, causing a pile of monster dust to fall on me. I saw Luke sidestep a monster and cut it in half. Annabeth dispatched another monster by stabbing it in the muzzle. The Manticore launched a volley of poisonous spikes from its tail at the remaining Hellhounds, each one hitting its target. "Dam, that was close." I laughed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Really? No one gets it? Dam? Were on a Dam?" I asked nervously. "Well anyways, disregard my stupid antics, my name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said to the Manticore. "Thorne, my name is Thorne." Replied the monster. <em>Huh. Fitting. <em>"Good to make your acquaintance Thorne. Don't fall into Kronos's traps. See you around." I said, spinning on my heel towards the car. "I owe you a favor now. Use it whenever you like." I heard the Manticore say.

We walked to the car wondering how we could have met a nice monster. A red-headed mortal with green eyes walked up to us and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Rachel Dare. That was really cool what you did to those monsters." "Um, thanks?" I said. "Name's Percy Jackson, this is Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase." I told Rachel. "Nice to meet you." She said, blinking at Luke flirtatiously. For some reason Annabeth's face was red with anger, but Luke didn't notice. "Umm, nice to meet you to." Luke stammered. "Well time to go! We have a world to save!" Annabeth exclaimed. Was that jealousy? She grabbed our hands and drug us to the car.

"Hey! What the Hades was that for?" Asked Luke. "It's not every day I get a hot girl talking to me!" Annabeth slapped him. Luke just stood there looking at her in shock "Let's go lovebirds, as Annabeth said, we have a world to save." I said, trying to end the glaring contest. I could literally feel the affection coming off of Annabeth, directing it towards Luke. Luke did not have the same attraction towards Annabeth. Gods, I'm starting to sound like an Aphrodite kid.

Luke got in the driver seat and started to drive down the road. I got out a book labeled 'How to use the Mist' and started to read.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to San Francisco, I had a basic knowledge on how to use the mist. I could manipulate weak minded mortals to do pretty much whatever I want. I can manipulate strong-minded mortals to give me their wallet or a car or admittance to a restaurant. Trust me, I know from experience. We were driving through a toll to get inside the city. We drove up to the window, the cost to pass was ten dollars. Time to test if this works. I snapped my fingers and said, "We already paid. You will let us through." His eyes glazed over as he gave us the go-ahead. "Damn Perce. That's a neat trick." We drove through the toll.<p>

"Where to now?" Asked Annabeth. _The Helm is on Mount Tamapalis, the Titan base. Go there quickly, they have sensed your presence. _"Mt. Tamapalis. We need to go quickly." I replied. We drove down the road to the mountain.

When we got there, we found a bunch of girls in silver parkas waiting at the bottom of the mountain. "Hunter of Artemis." Said Luke, with a hint of fear in his voice as he covered his genitals. We got out of the car to greet the hunters. "Hello _boy. _Why are you here?" Asked the hunter with a silver tiara, who I am assuming is the princess of something. "We are here to retrieve Hades' Helm of Darkness." I replied calmly.

We started to walk up the hill only for the princess to stop us. "You are not going anywhere _boy._" She said in a commanding voice. "I will go where I like princess, now let me pass." I said, in the same commanding voice. "Do you know what is up there?" She asked. "Yes. The Titan base, Mt. Orthrys." I replied. My group gasped. "You knew this the whole time?" They asked in unison. "Yup" I said simply.

I started to walk up the mountain again. "Now let's go get that symbol of power." I motioned for Luke and Annabeth to follow me. The princess tried to stop me, yet again. "It is too dangerous, you cannot go up there." She said. I stopped in front of her becoming angrier by the second. "You will let us pass princess, we are on a quest from the gods!" I exclaimed. I let loose a small wave of power in my anger, one that everyone felt. "Wha- What are you?" Asked a hunter, who looked like she was the youngest, around ten years old.

My friends started to back away from me. "That was the power level of a major god! How is that possible? Who are you?" Asked the princess. "I don't know." I said. I felt a searing pain in my head and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Perseus, it's time to get your domains!" A boy who looked like he was younger than me shouted. I saw myself get up. Was that myself? I looked different. I was taller and had more muscle, my face was more defined, but I had the same eye and hair color. "Ok Tartarus, I'll be right there." Other me replied. He didn't sound the same. Tartarus? Like the Primordial god of evil and nothingness? He walked out the room. I followed him. When I got out of the room, I looked around. There was a giant city, twenty times the size of New York. The architecture was magnificent, but it looked like most of the buildings were vacant.<em>

_We walked down the path to a huge throne room. The design of the throne room was astounding. There were black and white swirls around the room, and the ceiling was a map of the universe. I saw a beautiful woman sitting on the throne. She had clothing that looked like a constantly shifting galaxy. Her eyes looked like black orbs of power with stars and planets in them. Next to her was a man I had seen before. The one who ran me through with his sword. He was dressed in a white formal business suit. The same one I saw from my dream. His eyes were pure white with no other color._

"_Perseus, my son come forward." The other me walked up to the middle of the room and kneeled. "Rise Perseus, today we will grant you your domains. Seeing as you are our firstborn and only blood child, you will be the most powerful." Perseus rose to his feet. "You will be known as Perseus, Primordial of Creation, Matter, Dark Matter, and master of the elements. You have a hard path ahead of you my son. Use your powers wisely." "Thank you Order." Perseus said, his voice filled with gratitude. "Good luck Perseus." Said the woman, who I assumed was Perseus's mother. "Thank you Chaos."_

* * *

><p>I woke, gasping for breath and trying to make sense of the vision I just saw. So I am the son of Order and Chaos? The third most powerful being in the universe. Why did my father kill me? However, that might not have even been me. I guess I'd better not dwell on it and continue the quest.<p>

"So, the sleeping beauty wakes." I heard a voice off to my left mock. I looked around and realized I was in a medical tent, with Luke and Annabeth by my side. "Where are we?" I asked. I sat up, looking around more. "When you went unconscious, the hunter brought you into the medical tent." Said Annabeth. "How long was I out?" "Three days." _Shit. That took too long. _"Three days? Are we still at the mountain?" I asked. "Yes we are still here. The hunters are going to assist us with the Titan base." Luke stated. "Can I have a knife?" I asked, adjusting my position on the bed. "Why? Do you want to incapacitate yourself further?" Asked Annabeth. "Just give me a knife." She got out her knife and gave it to me. I raised the knife, preparing to make a cut in my forearm. "Boy! What are you doing?" Asked a new person in the tent, the princess. "Testing something." I replied, while sliding the knife blade across my arm, making a cut. A crimson mixed with platinum colored blood came out. I smiled. The wound closed up almost as fast as it came, healing any damage dealt, and leaving my friends speechless.

I jumped to my feet and started to walk out the tent. I was stopped by the princess. "What's your name princess?" I asked politely. "Zoë" She replied. "Nice to meet you Zoë. I'll be on my way now."

"Wait, milady Artemis will want to hear of this platinum blood." She said. "No." I replied. "No? You dare question me boy?" Zoë yelled. "Yes I dare Zoë. Now let me pass. This platinum blood is to remain a secret. I need you to swear on the Styx." I said. "Bu-"I cut her off. "No buts. This is much too dangerous for it to be out in the open." "Fine. I swear on the Styx to not tell anyone about Perseus's platinum blood unless given permission to do so." Zoë said. "You too guys. This need to stay a secret for now." Annabeth and Luke repeated the oath.

"Let's go climb a mountain."

* * *

><p>"You are not welcome here. Turn back now." We are at the Garden of Hesperides, which is at the base of Mt. Orthrys. The Hesperides were trying to stop us from going through the garden to the Titan base. "We need to get to the Titan base. Let us pass." I said trying to keep my cool. We had already been denied twice. "You will leave or we will call Ladon!" I let out a small wave of power. "You will let us pass." I said again. The Hesperides looked slightly fazed. "N-No. You will not go to my father." The one closest to us said. I was getting really pissed off. I let out a medium-sized wave of power in my anger, which was the power of an Olympian. "Let us pass!" I yelled. "Ladon! Come kill these worthless demigods." The one furthest from us shouted, clapping her hands. I head a roar of rage, probably because he was forced to wake from his nap. I let out a large wave of power, which was about the level of a Titan. I saw my friends get knocked to the ground and the Hesperides started to back up. Ladon came around the corner looking dazed. "LET US PASS!" I screamed in anger, letting out the largest power wave I could muster, which is the level of a Primordial. Ladon ran away in fear of my power, and my friends had blacked out and been thrown thirty feet away.<p>

The Hesperides turned and started to run. I almost passed out from exhaustion, but a new source of power filled me. _I have energized you, but you will not remember anything about the last day. I will exchange your memories and the memories of others with more simple ones. You will remember defeating Ladon by cutting all but one of his heads off. He and everyone else here will remember the same. You are now his master. I have sealed off your powers until your sixteenth birthday. It is not time for you to gain your memories back. You will also need this bag. Goodbye Perseus, we will meet again. _I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Percy? Percy?" I was shaken awake. I tried to remember what happened. I had defeated Ladon, then passed out. I looked up at Luke and Annabeth. "So, I defeated Ladon?" I asked. "Yeah Perce it was amazing! You cut off ninety-nine heads, and now you're his new master or something." Luke exclaimed. "So I can collect the apples right?" I questioned. "Yup, go get them. Make sure to share one with me." Luke joked. "Oh my gods! I can't believe you did it! That was amazing!" Annabeth blabbed.<p>

"I am pretty amazing." I said coolly. They laughed. I got up and walked to the center of the garden. I saw Ladon lying down, regrowing his heads. He got up shakily and bowed to me. "Save your energy. I don't need to be bowed to Ladon." I rebuked. _Sorry milord. I will not bow to you and conserve my energy. _I heard a raspy voice in my head say. I walked up to the tree in the middle, which held the apples of immortality. _Can I take these apples? _I thought to myself. _Yes you can milord, we can also communicate telepathically. _Ladon said into my head. There were six apples on the tree. I took them all and put them in my bag. Luke and Annabeth walked up to me. Ladon stood up and growled at them. "Ladon, these are friends. Only attack them if they try to steal apples." I ordered. _I will do it for you master. _"Thanks Ladon." "Are we ready to storm the base?" I asked. I heard someone behind me scoff. "You're going to need more than three people to take down the Titan base." It was Artemis and her hunters.

"Let's go then." I said, walking up the mountain.

* * *

><p>We have run into five groups of monsters already, mostly Empousai and Hellhounds. This is the sixth time being attacked since the garden. They must really not want us to come up. I sliced through a Cyclops and rolled, avoiding a club to the face. I heard a gasp of pain and turned around, one of the hunters had a Hellhound standing over her. "Phoebe!" I heard a hunter yell. Phoebe reached up, grabbed the sides of the Hellhound's head, and twisted it. I heard a loud snap emit from the monster, and watched it dissolve into golden dust. I got hit in the back of the head with a giant club and fell to the ground. I looked up to see a Cyclops standing over me with his club raised, poised to kill. I heard a whizzing sound and saw a silver arrow embed itself in into the Cyclops's chest. The creature dissolved into dust, which rained on me.<p>

The hunters finished off the rest of the monsters quickly. We ran up to the entrance of the fortress, looking around for any immediate threats. We saw a funnel of air coming down on a giant creature, who I assumed was Atlas. "Spread out, look for the helm. Annabeth, Luke, and I will check the throne room." I ordered the hunters. Surprisingly, they listened. We sprinted to the throne room.

The door on the entrance was twenty feet tall, and ten feet wide. Thankfully, it was cracked open. "This looks like a trap." Luke said. I went inside anyways, with Annabeth and Luke in tow. We saw a giant figure in the middle of the room. He saw us too.

"Ah, little demigods, I'm glad you could make it!" He said, his voice echoing around the room. "I am Iapetus, Titan of the West, Mortality, and rightful lord of the Underworld."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry for updating so late.**


	4. The Weapons

**A/N: I am terrible at updating when I say I will! So sorry guys!**

**Oops spelt Mt. Tamalpais wrong last chapter, sorry about that. Fun fact: Gladius means sword in Latin.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The Weapons<em>

**Location: Mt. Orthrys**

**3rd Person POV**

"I am Iapetus, Titan of the West, Mortality, and rightful lord of the Underworld." The giant figure in the throne room, who was holding a spear said, his voice echoing around the chamber. "Well, shit." Percy muttered. The heroes got into a defensive ring. Monsters flooded into the room, surrounding the demigods. "No! They are mine!" shouted the Titan. The monsters made a line from Iapetus to Percy, Annabeth and Luke. "We need to get out of this arena." Ordered Percy. They turned towards the door and ran into the monsters, cutting them down. The trio reached the door, and ran out of the room. "Leaving so soon? Are you afraid of the strength of a Titan?" Mocked Iapetus. They continued to run, ignoring his comment, but Annabeth looked tempted to turn back. Luke saw this and yelled, "Gods dammit Annabeth! Don't turn back!" She listened.

They stopped running in the middle of the courtyard, the hunters nowhere in sight. The heroes got into a defensive circle again. "Where the Hades are the hunters?" Percy muttered. The Titan came around the corner. He pointed his spear at the demigods in challenge. "Looking for your pesky hunters of the maiden goddess? Well, they won't be helping you anytime soon." Iapetus laughed. A volley of silver arrows launched at the monsters surrounding the demigods, dissolving them into dust. "It appears you are wrong again Iapetus." Said a tall figure in the shadows. Iapetus looked enraged. "What? How is this possible? Ladon was supposed to defeat you!" He screamed. "Ladon was already incapacitated by this young boy here." The figure said, gesturing to Percy. The tall figure, Artemis, stepped out of the shadows. "We will fight him together boy." She said. Percy and Artemis charged the Titan.

When they got to the Titan, Percy's instincts took over. He was a whirlwind of death and destruction, fighting back the horde of monsters so Artemis could take on Iapetus. Luke and Annabeth joined the fight, slashing and stabbing their way to Percy. The hunters launched volley after volley of arrows, destroying dozens of monsters at a time. Iapetus had the upper hand, being older and more skilled at close quarters combat then the goddess. Artemis and Iapetus exchanged blows, testing each other's strength and speed. Surprisingly, Iapetus was as fast as Artemis, disregarding his bulk. However, Artemis was more agile than the Titan, dodging his attacks.

Iapetus eventually overpowered Artemis, knocking her down to the ground. He poised his spear, ready to swipe it across her neck. "NO!" The hunters yelled, firing arrows at the Titan, which only annoyed him. He swiped his spear down, but did not hit Artemis's neck. A boy with green eyes and raven black hair got in the way, and was launched to the southeast, where the Berkley Hills resided. Artemis rolled out of the way, avoiding the spear and flying boy. "Oh, he'll have fun there." Iapetus said mockingly. Artemis had a look of horror on her face. "NO! PERCY!" Yelled Luke and Annabeth. They charged at the Titan. They jumped on his legs and began to climb up his back. Iapetus tried to shake them off, but to no avail.

"FOR PERCY!" Luke screamed, running his sword through the Titans back, into his heart. Iapetus let loose a scream of pain, falling to his knees. He dissolved into silver dust, signifying the death of a Titan. The hunters let out a cheer of victory, shooting down the last of the monsters.

The hunters regrouped with the heroes and Artemis. "Milady, where is the boy Percy?" The hunter named Zoë asked. "He sacrificed himself for me. I am in his debt." Artemis said glumly. "Well that's a shame." Snickered one of the hunters. Annabeth and Luke walked to the throne room to retrieve the Helm of Hades. They saw it sitting on the top of the throne. Luke climbed up the chair and cautiously snatched the Helm off the chair. They walked outside to give it to Artemis. "Take this to Hades, the gods are going to need all the strength they can get." Luke said to Artemis, who took the helm and disappeared into a flash of light.

"We need to find Percy. Which direction did he go?" Asked Luke. "Southeast." Replied Annabeth.

"Let's go." Luke ordered, walking down the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Pain. That's all I felt when I was hit by the Titan's oversized pointy stick. I was flying, which was never good for a son of Poseidon. I was subconsciously flying through the air. I could feel the wind whipping in my hair. I was prepared for death. What I didn't expect was to be caught by a giant bird. The bird carried me to a small town, which suspiciously looked like it was a military base. The bird, which I discovered was an eagle, dropped me into a crowd of people dressed in Roman armor.

They all had worried expressions on their faces. A satyr, wait no, faun came over and sniffed my hair. "He smells like the sea. He is a son of Neptune." The faun said. "Bring him to the medical tent." Ordered a blonde haired boy who had a purple cape. I assumed he is the leader. My vision blurred out, and I fell into the realm of Hypnos.

**(A/N: Yes, I know it is about twenty miles from Mt. Tam to Berkley Hills. The eagle was on patrol and caught him. So yeah.)**

* * *

><p>I woke up, blinking my eyes, trying to get all the purple out of my head. This place that I landed was screaming <em>enemy! <em>But I will give it a try. Never go for the hostile approach. _Remember, they're Roman. Present yourself as a Roman. _I heard a voice in my head say. Luckily, I memorized all the Roman gods and goddesses. And pretty much everything about Greece and Rome. "Hello." The boy in the purple cape said, surprising me. I jumped. "Um, hi." I replied. "Who are you?" He asked. "Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune." _Hey dad, can you claim me again? I sort of got blasted into the Roman camp. _I prayed. A green trident emblem appeared over my head. _Thanks dad. _"So, what's your story?" He asked. "Can I ask a question first? What's your name?" I asked. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the twelfth legion." He replied proudly.

"I was traveling from New York to San Francisco, and I climbed a mountain to get a better view. I ran into this giant humanoid figure who called himself Iapetus, the Titan of the West. He hit me with his spear, which made my fly through the air only to be caught by one of your eagles." I told him. Not the entire truth, but no lies. "Very well, I believe you, but you will need to prove yourself to the legion." He said. "How will I do that?" I asked. "You will fight the Centurions of the Cohorts until you yield or become incapacitated." He explained. "But first, let me give you a tour!" He said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>We have been walking around this city called New Rome for about an hour now. Jason was showing me every single part of the city, literally. He even showed me the secret escape routes, the sewer, and the best places to get food. Jason checked his watch. "Alright Percy, it's time to test how good you are with a sword. To the coliseum!" We walked down the road, towards the coliseum. All the girls were looking at Jason, like he was eye candy or something. Jason either didn't notice or didn't care. We reached the coliseum, and Jason told me to go in and retrieve my weapon. Oh, but my weapon returns to me automatically right? No. Not when it's in the possession of an OCC border god, Terminus.<p>

I walked into the coliseum, which was the size of the real one in Rome. I got my sword from a little girl named Julia, who was Terminus's assistant. I walked into the arena, which was filled with cheering Romans on the sideline. "This is Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune! He will fight the Centurions form all Cohorts. If he defeats the Praetors, which he won't, he will be able to pick any Cohort he wishes to!" Shouted someone that sounded a lot like Jason. It was. "His first opponent, Dakota Kester, son of Bacchus!" Dakota staggered into the field, with a red stain around his mouth which made him look like a Vampire. "Um, hi? Are you drunk?" I asked. "No man! It's Kool-Aid!" He shouted, which wasn't necessary. "Go!" Yelled Jason. Dakota ran at me with a terrible form, his sword flopping around. I drew my pen and the crowd laughed. I uncapped it, causing many people to gasp in surprise. When he reached me I sidestepped and tripped him. He fell to the ground. I put my sword tip at the back of his neck and said, "Yield." He surrendered.

"Next opponent, Gwen Jacobs, daughter of Ceres!" Jason shouted. A girl about as tall as me stepped into the arena. I knew she was going to be a tough opponent. She had standard Roman armor and a gladius. "Go!" She charged at me, her form was perfect. She tried to slash my chest, but I parried. We battled back and forth, no one gaining the upper hand. _You've fought much worse than this. Show no mercy. _I heard a voice in my head say. I felt my senses sharpen. I saw an open point in her defense, which was on her left side. I used it to my advantage. I thrust my sword there, destroying her defense. I knocked her to the ground. She tried to get up, but I put my foot on her chest, and my sword at her throat. "Yield." She did. I let her get up and walk out the arena.

"Perseus has defeated the Fifth Cohort! His next opponent, Harrison Coleman, son of Mars, from the Fourth Cohort." A burly guy stepped into the arena. He also had standard armor, but instead of a gladius, he had a spear. "Go!" He rushed me, ready to run me through with his spear. I sidestepped and cut his spear shaft in half. The crowd gasped in surprise. Harrison came at me again, wildly swinging his stick. I stepped into his guard and smashed the hilt of my sword on his helmet, leaving a dent. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I heard people whispering, "Un-Roman fighting." "That was our best." I got ready for the next legionnaire.

"Next adversary, Amelia Adriana, daughter of Apollo!" A girl stepped into the coliseum. She was about 5' 11". Amelia was wearing light armor, and she had a golden bow and quiver strapped to her back. "Go!" She drew her bow off of her back, took out an arrow and tried to shoot me. Somehow, I caught the arrow, two inches away from my heart. The crowd gasped, again. She continued to shoot arrows at me, but I deflected all of them with my sword, slowly advancing on her. She ran out of arrows when I was ten feet away from her. She drew her sword, and charged at me. I easily disarmed her, and forced her to the ground. I put my sword at her neck and said, "Yield." She tried to get back up. I hit her in the back of the head with the flat of my sword. She fell to the ground, incapacitated. The medics came to bring her to the medical house.

"Perseus has defeated the Fourth Cohort! His next opponent will be Isaac Neath, son of Mars, from the Third Cohort!" "How about I take on both Centurions of this Cohort? This is taking too long." I said. "Very well. You will be fighting Isaac Neath, son of Mars, and Isabell Neath, daughter of Mars." Replied Jason, looking at me warily. A boy and a girl stepped into the arena, both in heavy armor. They drew their spears, ready to throw them like javelins. "Go!" Yelled Jason. My opponents threw their spears, which landed on either side of me. They drew their swords. I rushed them catching them off guard. I disarmed the girl and knocked her out in one swift motion. The boy ran at me yelling, "That was my sister! How dare you do that?" I replied by stepping into his guard, disarming him, and smashing my knee into his groin. He fell over in pain, gasping for breath. The crowd laughed hysterically. I put my sword to his neck, making him yield. The medics rushed out to grab them off the field.

"Wow. Perseus has defeated Cohort Three! His next foes will be Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Piper McLean, daughter of Venus from Cohort Two!" A buff boy and a slender girl walked onto the field, both dressed in standard armor. "Go!" "Drop your weapon and surrender." Piper said seductively. She seemed so nice, I just wanted to do everything she asked. I felt my sword slip from my hands. _Fight this Perseus! She is charmspeaking you! _I was shaken out of my stupor. I ducked down and grabbed my sword, avoiding a blow to the head. "What? That's not possible!" Yelled and enraged Piper. "Anything's possible with me!" I yelled back. I rushed Piper and feinted my sword to her left. She went to dodge, but I quickly switched directions, landing a blow on her right side. She gasped in pain as I disarmed her. "Stop!" She yelled. I almost did, but I felt a power I never had before. I resisted the charmspeak and went on to disarming Frank. I grabbed Frank's sword, putting it at his throat, and put Riptide at Piper's throat. "YIELD!" I yelled with a demonic voice, echoing around the stadium. They both passed out in fear.

"P-Perseus had defeated Cohort Two! His next opponents will be Samuel Johnson, son of Pluto and Octavian Podex, legacy of Apollo! Oops I mean Octavian Pedro!" The crowd started to crack up. Why aren't there a male and a female Centurion? Octavian forced her out of the position by becoming auger, earning himself the nickname of Dick. Two males stepped into the arena, one was as skinny as a scarecrow. That was Octavian. I am going to have so much fun with him. I decided to take out Samuel first, seeing that he is more of a threat. _Watch the shadows. _I heard the same voice say in my head. I heard a noise behind me and turned around. I saw skeletons making their way out of a hole in the ground. "Oh, so we're going to play with powers are we?" I mocked. I summoned water out of a hole in the ground and made a giant ball in the middle of the arena. I walked into the ball. When I got in the middle, I shot it out in all directions, soaking the crowd, Samuel, and 'Dick'. I walked up to Samuel, who was on the ground sputtering like a Magikarp from Pokémon. I walked up to him and forced him to yield. I head Octavian get up, grab his sword and charge at me. I turned around, ducked and brought my fist up to meet his jaw, successfully knocking him out.

"Perseus has defeated the First Cohort! His next opponent is Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion!" The crowd cheered, screaming Reyna's name. She stepped out into the arena, ready for a fight. She had a pilum and a gladius. _Be careful, she is a daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war. She is exceptionally skilled with all weapons. _The voice in my head said. Reyna charged at me, attempting to catch me off guard. She stabbed at me with her pilum, but I deflected it with my sword. She threw her pilum at me. I barely avoided it by stepping to the side. She drew her sword and was already on a hard offensive. I kept up with her speed and strikes for eight minutes, then she started to waver in her defense. I began to push her harder, but she kept blocking my strikes. _Call her by her full name: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. It will definitely strike a nerve. _The voice said. "You're good. But not good enough!" said Reyna as she deflected my blows. "Is that so, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano?" I asked innocently. She wavered in her attack. I found an open spot in her defense and disarmed her in one swift motion, putting my sword at her neck. "Yield." I said. "H-How did you know my full name? Not even Jason knows that." She asked. "Yield and I will tell you." I replied. "Very well. I yield." The crowd went silent, their jaws falling to the floor. (Not literally) "So Perseus, how did you know?" She asked. "I have this voice in my head, telling me facts about people. Such as their weaknesses." "So you cheated!" Reyna screamed. "**I would not say he cheated. He just followed my advice. After all, he is my grandson.**"The voice projected itself into the coliseum. "So you're Saturn?" I asked. "**No my boy, Saturn is like an ant compared to me. He does not know of your true heritage. Neither does anyone else in the universe. Only I know the truth, but you must not know until the time is right. It will be very soon. I am already attracting your parents. I must leave, goodbye Perseus, and good luck.**" So the voice in my head is my all-powerful grandfather who I don't even know.

"Well ok then. Percy's next opponent is me! Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion!" Jason yelled. He jumped out of the emperor's box and used the wind to float down to the arena. "Powers or no powers?" I asked. "Powers." Replied Jason, with a grin threatening to split his face. "Go!" He yelled, charging at me. Right before Jason reached me, he launched himself into the air, flying over my head. I turned around to see a sword flying at my chest. I felt it rip through my shirt and make a small injury. I gasped in pain. He launched a lightning bolt at me. On instinct I raised my hand to catch it. I caught the lightning, and intensified it. I threw my ball of lightning at Jason. He tried to catch it, but it was too powerful. He flew back and slammed into the wall. I let my instincts take over. I thrust my hand forward and caused a glob of dirt to pile on top of Jason, burying everything except his head. He pushed the dirt of and got up shakily. I launched a fireball at Jason's feet. He got knocked off his feet. I have never felt this much power before, it's actually kind of scary. I felt waves of power pulse through my body, energizing me. I made a slapping motion with my hand and the winds knocked Jason to the ground. I walked over to him casually and put my sword at his neck. "Yield." I said in a demonic voice that made most of the Venus children piss themselves. "I-I yield." Said Jason, fear etched in his voice. I helped him up and took control over my body and powers again. "Wow. What the Pluto just happened?" I asked. Jason looked at me like I was a moron. "You kicked my ass." He replied.

"What Cohort would you like to join?" asked Jason. "How about the Second? I want to be judged by my own merit, not by which Cohort I'm in." The other Cohorts looked at me like I was crazy. "You-you _want _to be in the second? When you can be in the first?" Asked a baffled Octavian. "Yes. Now shut your trap before I blast you to the Titan base." I told him. He flinched and backed off. "Well, now that I've been accepted, it's time for me to leave." I said, walking away. "What? Traitor! Kill him!" Yelled Octavian. "Such an attempt is not wise 'Dick'." I told him. All Octavian's Cohort, except for Samuel, charged at me. I sent a blast of energy at them, making them fly back ten feet. "Now I'll be leaving." I said nonchalantly, walking out to the exit of camp. The Romans were staring at me in shock. Time to look for the rest of my quest mates.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the exit and looked around. It was night. It appears I am in Berkeley, a town on the bay of San Francisco. I need to find my friends. I started to walk towards the mountain. <em>Just call for Artemis. <em>The voice in my head told me. "Artemis! Where are my friends?" I said, looking at the moon. I saw a flash of silver next to me. I averted my eyes. "Your friends are looking for you. You must not tell anyone about going to Camp Jupiter." The flash died off, revealing a twelve year old girl. "Why do you prefer a twelve year old form?" I asked. "So boys don't try to flirt with me." She replied innocently. "And I'm guessing you sent the boys who do to Hades?" I questioned. "Yup." "So where are they?" I asked. "Looking for you. They think you're dead. At the moment they're looking for your body. Hades, even I thought you were dead." She told me. "Which direction are they?" I said, looking around. "Just down the road, to the North." She replied. "Alright thanks. See you around." I said walking down the road, to the North.

It took twenty minutes, two monster fights, and a lot of people staring at me, to get to the quest members. They were facing the opposite direction from me, so I decided to hear what they were going to say. "He had to be the hero! Gods are immortal! Why didn't he let her die?" Luke asked to no one in particular. "He was a good friend, we will miss him, even though we only knew him for five days." I popped out of the bushes, scaring the shit out of them. "Did ya miss me?" I asked. "Where the Hades were you? And how did you survive?" Asked and enraged Annabeth. "It's a secret." I replied mischievously. "So, did you get the helm of darkness?" I asked. We started to walk down the road. "Yup, we gave it to Artemis." Replied Luke. I looked at him like he was a moron, which at the moment, he is. "You did _what_?" I questioned. "Um-"Luke gulped loudly. "I g-gave it to Artemis?" He asked nervously. "And who is Artemis's father?" "Zeus." He said. "Yes, Zeus, the power-hungry, ambitious no good king of the gods! Do you think Artemis would keep her word and give it to Hades, or give it to her father?" I seethed. "Her father." Luke replied miserably, lowering his head. "Alright, now that were past that, where to next?" _Alaska, Hubbard Glacier. _My grandfather said. "Were going to Hubbard Glacier, Alaska, the land beyond the gods." I said solemnly. "How are we going to get there?" Annabeth asked. I felt something appear in my pocket. I pulled it out and found a credit card that had a universe picture on it and said 'Chaos Credit and Debit'. There was a not with it that said, '_This credit card can be used anywhere and has unlimited money. Use it wisely. – V' _"With this. We're going to buy a boat." I said, showing them the card. Who the Hades is V?

We walked down to the marina, looking at boats to buy. There was a giant black one the size of a small cruise ship. Its name is _Deep Sea Abyss. _Hmm strange name. I walked up to the boat dealer. "Can I buy a boat?" I asked. He laughed and said, "Look kid, if you had the money, I would let you." I waved my Credit Card in front of his face. "Which one?" He asked. I pointed to the big black one. "That one." I handed him my card. He looked at me in shock. "B-But that's ten million dollars!" He exclaimed. "Let's say I have rich parents."

* * *

><p>We have been on the boat for one hour, going at top speed. I was looking around, searching for danger, when I saw a glint of metal in the water. I looked overboard and saw a shark in celestial bronze armor, trying to rip a hole in the ship. I willed the boat to go faster and yelled, "Hey guys! Bring a harpoon or something over here." Annabeth came running over with a silver harpoon. "What metal is this?" I asked. "Adamantine Silver." She replied. "Give it to me." I demanded. She handed the spear over to me. I felt a button on the shaft and pressed it. It turned into a six foot long silver trident, which had a tint of sea green.<p>

I saw a flash of green appear on the deck. I saw Poseidon in the middle of the light. "WHO DARES TAKE THE TRIDENT OF THE SEA!" he yelled in anger, looking around. His eyes rested on me. "Oh. Perseus, where did you find that?" His voice softened. "Ask Annabeth. She found it and gave it to me." I replied. "I found it in the box at the bow of the boat." She said. We looked towards the bow, looking for a box. "I don't see a box." Said Poseidon. "What is this anyways?" I asked. "It is the most powerful weapon I had in my possession. It belonged to the Primordial of the Sea, Pontus." He said. I remember that name. I fell down and felt a major headache. The last words I remember before slipping into the realm of Morpheus were, "Hello brother."

* * *

><p>"<em>Pontus, time to get up!" I heard someone yell. "Ok Percy! I'll be right there!" The boy named Pontus yelled back. Pontus got out the bed he was lying in. He had glossy black hair and dark green eyes. He stood to be about 5' 8". I saw someone who looked suspiciously like me walk up to Pontus. "Hey Percy? Did it hurt when you got your domains?" Pontus asked. They started to walk to a giant building. "Yes, but it probably won't hurt you as much." Other Percy assured. They reached the building. Two guards stood in the front and blocked the path to the building. "State your business here!" The one on the right said. "Let me pass Charlie." Percy ordered. "No can do. I'm under strict orders to keep the palace locked down. Lord Pontus is getting his domains." Charlie said.<em>

"_Where is Lord Pontus?" Asked Percy, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "In the palace with Lord Perseus. They entered five minutes ago." The other guard said. "Shit. Let us in now!" Yelled Percy. "No." Said the guards in unison, blocking the path with their spears. "Sorry about this then." Said Percy, thrusting his hand towards the guards. They flew back ten feet and got knocked out. Percy grabbed Pontus's arm and started to run towards the palace. They burst through the doors to see a person who looked exactly like Pontus standing in the middle. Percy sent a blast of energy at him, disrupting the ceremony. _

"_WHO DARES DISRUPT A DOMAIN GIVING CEREMONY?" Yelled the man in white, who was sitting next to a woman in black. Percy sent another blast of energy at someone who looked exactly like him. The person yelled, "Who dares attack the prince of the universe?" Percy stepped out of the shadows. "I do." He said with a cheeky grin. He walked over to fake Pontus, picked him up and said, "Why are you trying to take my brother's domain?" "What do you mean Perseus? I am your brother." He replied. "Then I will ask you one question. Do you know what the Void looks like?" Percy asked. "N-No?" 'Pontus' replied uncertainly. "Well then! You see it soon enough!" Percy exclaimed and set his hand of fire. Not red fire, this fire was black with red spots in it. It was Hellfire. Hellfire can only be used by one person, and that person is the prince of the universe, Perseus. The boy dissolved into black dust. Percy walked to fake Perseus, and picked him up. "Goodbye fake me!" He said gleefully, setting his hand on Hellfire. Fake Percy dissolved into black dust._

_The rest of Percy's family was gathering their weapons, ready to kill Percy. "You killed my family! You will pay!" Yelled a boy with red eyes. "Tartarus, don't try to attack me. Anyways, those were not the real us. I just woke Pontus up ten minutes ago." Pontus stepped out of the shadows. "You killed my awesome brother! How could you!" The Primordials wailed. "Hmm, never been called awesome before by you guys." Percy smirked. "Mother, Father can you tell them to not attack me?" The woman in black asked "What is your name child?" "Perseus." Percy replied looking at his mother warily. "Perseus, I, Chaos, Creator of the Universe, strip all power from you." Chaos said shooting up from her throne. "Mom? Why are you doing this?" Percy asked. Percy fell over gasping in pain. "If you say are my son, then I disown you!" Chaos yelled._

_A gray flash lit up the room. There was a forty foot tall man standing in the middle. "Father." Chaos and Order said at once, falling on their knees. "You do not have the authority to take your son's power. He has done nothing wrong other than defend his family and brother." Said the man. The very same voice that has been in my head for the past day. So my grandfather is this powerful being, more powerful than the creators of the universe, and I am that person who just destroyed an imposter by setting my hand on fire. My life is screwed up. My grandfather flashed out of the room. "Umm, ok then." Percy said. Percy looked like he heard a voice in his head. He looked at me and said, "Not yet. Do not reveal this to your parents. Only to Pontus, he is trustworthy to keep a secret. Remember, you are me, and I am the prince of the universe." He pointed towards me and I felt myself waking up._

* * *

><p>I woke up to the face of two gods, Poseidon and Hades. I looked at them and asked, "How long was I out?" "About thirty seconds." Replied a voice that sounded like Annabeth. I stood up shakily. "What were you dreaming about son?" My 'father' asked. <em>Do not reveal yourself. <em>I heard myself repeat. "I just had a vision. The master bolt is on Hubbard Glacier in Alaska." I lied. "I have to do something." I said. "Do what? Asked Luke. "Be right back." I said, jumping off the boat. "Percy!" I heard someone yell. I hit the water with a cold splash.

"Pontus! I need to talk to you!" I yelled into the water. I felt a powerful presence near me. "**Why do you wish to speak to me mortal? What is it that you want?**" I heard a voice question. "Erect a barrier around us. Make it so Chaos and Order can't hear us." I said. "**Why would I do as you ask? I will just bring my parents here.**" Pontus said. "NO! DON"T!" I yelled, trying to stop him from summoning our parents. "**Why should I? Why should I, the great Primordial of the Sea, trust you, a mortal?**" "I just need to talk to you somewhere private. Where Chaos and Order can't hear or see us." I explained. "**Very well, I will hear out your reasons. Follow me.**" Pontus shimmered into existence and started to swim north. I followed him.

We were swimming at about 100 knots for five minutes. We made it to Alaska. I saw Pontus swim into a cave that could barely fit a dolphin. I followed him, squeezing through the hole. When I got inside, I saw the interior of the cave. It was fifty feet by seventy-five feet. Not an exact square or rectangle though. "**So, what does the son of Poseidon want with me?**" Pontus asked. "Make a barrier around us so Chaos and Order can't see us and I will tell you." I replied. "**I cannot do that alone. I need another Primordial to do that.**" Pontus told me. _Ask for Nyx. She will be trustworthy too. _My grandfather, Void said. "How about Nyx? She will want to see me too." I requested. "**Very well, I will call for Nyx.**" Pontus said, concentrating on calling the Primordial. A flash of black light filled the room and a beautiful, but pale woman stepped out of the light.

"What do you want brother? Why did you call me out of my domain?" Asked an irritated Nyx. "**This demigod wanted to speak with me without having our parents listen. I need help erecting a barrier.**" Pontus replied. Nyx looked around until her eyes rested on me. "He looks so much like…" She stated softly. "**I know sister. I know.**" Pontus muttered. "Like who?" I asked. "No one of importance." Said Nyx. "No one of importance? I think your lost brother is plenty important." I said innocently. "**How do you know about him?**" Asked Pontus quickly. "Make the barrier and I will tell you." "Very well." I felt them make the barrier, but just to be careful, I put a little of my power into it. "Grandfather, can I have all of my memories back?" I asked aloud. Pontus and Nyx looked at me like I was an idiot. _Yes, of course. _Void said. I felt myself slip into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

><p><em>I saw my life flash before my eyes. Literally. I saw myself be born. I saw my siblings be created. I am the only blood child. I saw all the domain ceremonies of my siblings. I saw myself train for years, learning new moves each time. I saw myself go to war to settle a revolution on Acacia. How I knew the name- I have no clue. I saw myself fighting in another war, but against the Soldiers of Polaris, also known as the Polaris Military. I saw myself fighting my siblings, I would always beat them. I saw myself create my first planet, Earth. I saw myself allow my siblings to use their domain on the planet. I saw myself blocking fleets of spaceships attempting to attack earth. I saw myself travel to Polaris for more training. I saw myself be summoned to a meeting. I saw my father stab me with his sword. I saw myself speak with Void, who claimed me as his champion. I saw Gaia and Oranos give birth to the Titans, who later sired the gods. I saw Prometheus and Zeus create mankind, and I helped them along the path of doing so, while being in the Void at the same time. I saw myself be born to Poseidon and Sally Jackson.<em>

I woke up with a start. I have all my memories back. Nyx and Pontus were standing over me. I stood up, surprising them. "How long was I out?" I asked. "**Ten minutes.**" Pontus said. "Stop talking like that Pontus! It's annoying!" Scolded Nyx. "Fine. But it was fun." Whined Pontus. I rushed up to Nyx and engulfed her in a hug, knowing how much she hated them. She jumped in surprise and blasted me with the energy to kill a regular mortal. "How dare you touch a Primordial, boy? The eldest of all of them!" Shouted Nyx. I fell to the ground laughing. "That *gasp* never gets *gasp* old!" I yelled laughing hysterically. The Primordials looked at me like I was a moron. I walked up to Pontus and engulfed him in a hug. He gave me the same treatment as Nyx. "Aw, come on Pontus! I thought you like hugs." I whined. "Not from random demigods!" He growled. "Oh ya, sorry. How this?" I asked turning into my original form.

The two Primordials summoned their weapons. "Th-That's not possible! You died!" Yelled Nyx fearfully. She brandished her whip at me. Pontus pointed his trident at my throat. "Well that was… unexpected. I thought you would be happy to see me." I pouted. "**I want answers now! How are you in our brother's body?**" Asked and enraged Pontus. "Well first off, I'm glad you recognize me. Second, I was revived by Void, who sent me to earth a while after I died, to be born of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." I explained. "We need to bring you home! We need to call mother!" Shouted Nyx. "No not yet. She must not know I am alive." I said sadly. It broke my heart to say those words. "So Nyx, any new members of the family?" I asked innocently. "Yes. Aether and Hermea, Primordials of Light and Day." She replied. "And the Moriae, daughters of Chronos and Ananke." Pontus added. "The Moriae?" I asked. "The Fates." Nyx replied.

I realized something Nyx said. "Why did you not also want to call father?" I asked. "He… he left us. He became so consumed by the pain of killing you, one day, he just left." Replied Pontus, tears threatening to fall out his eyes. "If you ever see him again, tell him I forgive him. We have larger problems than an old family feud. Oblivion is coming. He has already destroyed the outer universes. We must be prepared. Call the others for a meeting on Polaris." I ordered. "Will you come with us?" Nyx asked, knowing the answer. "No, I must finish my quests, after all, I am 'the child of the prophecy'. I will fight with you when the time comes. You must not tell anyone I am still alive. I will see you later." I said solemnly. I hugged both of them one last time. "Oh, one last thing Perseus, mother is now in a male form. The mortals thought of her as that way and she just transformed one day." Pontus told me. "Thanks brother, see you later." I swam to the surface, trying to find the boat.

* * *

><p>I burst out of the water and looked around for the boat. I saw a black dot in the distance and decide to swim towards it. I traveled quickly and reached the boat in ten minutes. I snuck onto the boat, preparing to surprise my crew. I snuck to the captain quarters and was surprised. There was a skeleton in tattered sailor's clothing steering the boat. I slipped behind it, uncapped my sword, and cut its throat. I looked out the window and saw Hades stiffen. I smirked. The Lord of the Dead said something to the crew and they started to run in my direction. I decided to see if I can turn myself invisible. After ten seconds of straining, I turned invisible. I had beads of sweat pouring down my neck. Annabeth was the first to walk in, followed by Luke and Poseidon. I put a barrier around Poseidon so he couldn't teleport. I snuck up behind him, unsheathed my sword, and put it at his throat. My invisibility cover dissipated. The demigods turned around to see me standing there with my sword at me father's throat. "Percy! What are you doing?" Luke yelled. Hades came around the corner and saw me. He had a look on his face that said 'I am going to rip you apart, let Cerberus chew on you, and throw you into Tartarus'. "LET MY BROTHER GO DEMIGOD!" He all but screamed. "Fine Uncle Hades, for you." I put my sword a way and fell on the ground laughing. "Your *gasp* face! Oh *gasp* my *gasp* gods!" The crew watched me like I was an idiot. Hades ran over and put a sword at my throat. I was too busy laughing to notice the threat until it was too late. Hades stabbed me in the arm. I grunted in pain and slowly stood up, a sword sticking out of my chest.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked. "You held my brother at sword point." Hades growled. Platinum and crimson blood poured out of my chest. I pulled the sword out of my chest and waved my hand over my wound. It healed instantly. "I suppose I deserved that." I said. The crew of the ship stared at me in shock. "But-How?" Sputtered Annabeth. "He's Part Pri-"Hades started to say. I waved my hand in his direction, successfully shutting him up. "Pri? What's a Pri?" Asked Luke. I saw the gears in Annabeth's brain working in overtime. I sent a clear message with my eyes to Hades and Poseidon: _Not yet_. I let Hades speak again. "He has a special case of blood. He is more god than mortal." Hades lied easily and sent me a message saying: _We'll talk about this later_. "And he did not say Pri, I said Tri, as in Tri-Blood." Poseidon lied. Annabeth's gears slowed down.

"So, where are we?" I asked. The gods suddenly disappeared. "Alaska." Replied Annabeth grimly. I looked to where the gods stood and saw a note fluttering in the air. I picked it out of the air and looked at it. I read: _We cannot help you any further. Hades and I will discuss the… issue. Good luck in Alaska son. _I sped up the boat so we could get to the glacier faster.

* * *

><p>We made it to the Yakutat Bay, which led to the Disenchantment Bay, where Hubbard Glacier resided. Flocks of Stymphalian Birds have been attacking us ever since we made it to Alaska. They must sense my presence. I was sitting on the bow when suddenly, I felt a powerful presence. I immediately stood up, looking around for the threat. I heard a sleepy, yet demonic voice coming from the land. "So this is the hero the puny gods are talking about. Hmm, seems a shame we can't convert him to our side." "Gaea, I know that's you! Why do you want to kill the gods?" "They slaughtered my family! I want revenge!" Gaea screamed. I heard uncertainty in her voice. "Eros! Stop messing with her emotions or you will have hell to pay!" I yelled. I felt another powerful presence on the boat. I turned around calmly. Eros was standing on the bow of the boat, facing me. "Hello! How exactly are you going to kill me? You are just a mere demigod! You cannot kill a primordial! I am Love and Emotions themselves!" Eros said in a high pitched voice. I winced at the pitch. "What happened to you Eros? How did you become like this?" I asked. "My father killed my brother. This is my brother's planet. We are planning on taking care of the gods and launching an assault on father's palace! It's what Perseus would want!" Eros said sadistically.<p>

"Who sent you?" I asked, ignoring the Perseus comment. "Someone important. Someone more powerful than mother and father combined! We will destroy this planet!" Eros explained. "Not if I can help it." I growled silently. "What was that demigod?" Eros asked, cupping his hand to his ear. "How could you, a demigod, stop me? The essence of Love itself! A Primordial!" Eros shouted._ I can exile you from my planet_. I thought bitterly. "Let us pass and we will not have to fight you." I said. "Hm, always grumpy, fine, fine, we will let you pass." Eros said. "Thank you." I said mockingly.

"You are most welcome demigod. However, you will not survive the glacier." Eros warned as he disappeared. Luke walked up to me and asked, "What was that about?" "Nothing." I replied. _I will try to convince Eros he is fighting for the wrong team or banish him from my planet. _"We have a new threat in Alaska. I will try to figure out what it is." I told Luke. "Alright, see you in a bit."

* * *

><p>"How the Hades are we supposed to get up there? Asked Annabeth, out of ideas for the moment. I waved my hand at the giant glacier in front of us and made a staircase up it. I gave my crew a cheeky grin. "Let's go see what's at the top." I said motioning for the demigods to walk up the stairs. We sprinted up the stairs. When we got up I saw an army of about ten thousand monsters. I saw a giant figure lumbering towards us. "Hello Half-Bloods! I have been waiting for you for quite a while now. You did an impressive feat, defeating my brother Iapetus. However, all fun must come to an end. Prepare for your death." The Titan bellowed. From his aura I assumed he was Oceanus.<p>

"**No Oceanus, prepare for your death. Permanently**." I said in the same demonic voice I used in the Roman coliseum. I saw an exact replica of Camp Jupiter behind the Titan, but it was made out of ice. I signaled for my friends to charge. We rushed at the Titan together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we go! Third chapter! Again, sorry about not updating sooner, I just ran into a couple… distractions.**

**Now, time for a serious question: Who should I pair Percy with? I probably suck at romantic writing, but I'll try it. Just give me a couple suggestions and I will put the ones I favor most in a poll. If you want it to be an OC, please use this format**

**Full Name:**

**Godly Parent (s):**

**Mortal Parent (If she is a demigod):**

**Where She Lives/Lived:**

**So yeah, fun times. Well anyways, I'll try to update sooner! ThePieRoh – Signing Out.**


	5. The Sea of Monsters

**Merry Christmas! Again, I'm so sorry for updating so late. I had a major writing block. I'm going to change the rating to M, due to later scenes in this chapter. Also, I do believe I am in need of a beta, so feel free to PM me about that. I'm sorry, I forgot Percy was only twelve. Oops: P**

**Now for review replies:**

**Sami217: Oblivion is the big bad guy who is going to destroy everything. Pretty much he is evil and Void is good.**

**Auto Copper Shadow: No I am not planning on making it percabeth. I personally don't like it.**

**Jordanreads: Thanks!**

**Stars15963: Thanks for the OC suggestion! I'll be sure to use it in one of my stories.**

**Mia: Thanks! Here's the update.**

**To those who I did not mention, I just counted you votes down below, thank you for reviewing!**

**This is what came out of the pairing vote:**

**Artemis: 3**

**Thalia: 3**

**Gaea: 1**

**Bianca: 1**

**Reyna: 1**

**Hestia: 1**

**I'll probably have that go on for one more chapter before deciding.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick, would I really be spending my time on fan fiction?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: The Sea of Monsters<em>

**3rd Person POV**

"**No Oceanus, prepare for your death. Permanently." **Percy said in his best, 'I am going to rip you apart' voice. He motioned for his friends to charge. "What can you do to me little demigod? You are powerless against a Titan!" Oceanus taunted. Percy uncapped his pen and started to carve a path to the Titan. Percy ducked under a club from a Cyclopes and stabbed a Telekhine in the neck, dissolving it instantly. Percy jumped over a horde of Hellhounds and landed in front of the Titan.

"Let's dance." Taunted Percy, motioning for Oceanus to attack him. Oceanus charged Percy, his trident raised high. Percy rolled to the side before the giant trident impaled him. Oceanus bellowed in rage. He thrust his weapon into the ground and yelled, "Creatures of the deep, warriors of the sea, I call upon you now! Destroy this son of Poseidon!" A giant crevice appeared where the Titan stabbed his trident into the glacier. Thousands of monsters that looked like a shark-human hybrid flooded out of the crack, all wielding small tridents or swords. Percy stared at them in shock. "Pontus! I need you and your army! Please help!" Perseus pleaded.

"Ha! Why would a Primordial listen to you? You are just a whining demigod who needs his daddy. If you swear allegiance to me, I will let you and your friends go and forget you destroyed an eighth of my army." Oceanus tried to bargain with Percy. A giant wave appeared behind the glacier. Percy smirked. "Don't be so sure Titan. I have many friends." Perseus boasted. A bright flash of green light appeared next to Percy. "Hello Perseus, good to see you are still alive." Said the person in the fading light. "Thanks Pontus. Can you help with this?" Percy asked, gesturing towards the Titan and his army. "Sure thing Percy!" Pontus said with a grin. "Oceanus is mine!" Percy yelled, rushing into the battlefield.

An army of mermen ran out of the giant wave and formed up behind Pontus. "Charge!" Pontus ordered, rushing at the hostile sea creatures. The two armies clashed together, creating the sound of a train slamming on its brakes. The armies of the sea fought back and forth, neither giving a foot of ground. Percy hacked and slashed a path to Oceanus, who was still surprised about a Primordial coming to rescue the boy. Percy ducked under an arrow from and Dracaena and cut an Empousai's head off. He flipped over a Hellhound and stabbed it while he was upside down, killing it instantly. Percy thrust Riptide into a Cyclops's head, spun around carrying the Cyclopes with him, and smashed it into another Hellhound. Percy ran through the crowd of monsters chopping them into little bits. To say he fought like a demon would be an understatement.

Percy let loose a small wave of his aura, disintegrating the monsters that surrounded him. He jumped over a low sweep from a Shark-man, and smashed its face with the pommel of his sword. A Hellhound tried to jump on him, and he thrust his sword out, stabbing it in the stomach. The creature joined the giant pile of golden dust surrounding it. "BACK OFF! THE SEA SPAWN IS MINE!" Oceanus yelled at the monsters, swiping them away with his trident. "Oh, Oceanus, how nice of you to single me out!" Exclaimed Perseus sarcastically. Percy launched himself at Oceanus, catching the Titan by surprise. Oceanus stumbled back before attacking the demigod with a flurry of strikes. Percy backpedaled and blocked the attacks. Oceanus thrust his trident at Percy, who barely managed to roll out of the way.

"You will never win the war son of Poseidon!" Oceanus taunted and thrust his trident at Percy again. "Oh really? And why is that Titan?" Asked Percy. "My mother is helping us with her younger spawn, the giants! You cannot defeat a Primordial! They are eternal, the only one who can destroy them is Chaos himself!" The Titan explained. Percy looked shocked. "Wait… you said Chaos _himself_?" Asked Percy. He jumped towards Oceanus and started attacking again, hoping to distract the Titan.

Percy pulled out two knives from his pockets. He looked at them with a confused expression on his face. His eyes lit up in realization. Percy ran at Oceanus with his knives drawn out. Percy flipped the knives around in his hands, so he was holding them backwards. He baseball slid under the Titan and stabbed the weapons into the back of Oceanus's kneecaps. Oceanus fell to his knees and grunted in pain. Percy stood up behind the Titan and uncapped his pen. Oceanus's eyes filled with fear. Percy brought his sword up to the Titan's neck. "Any last words Titan?" Oceanus thrust his hand backwards and shot Percy with a stream of water. Percy flew back and landed on his back. Oceanus stood up shakily and staggered over to Annabeth, who was on the ground in between a rock and a Cyclopes. Percy struggled to get up and fought back the monsters that were trying to keep him down.

Oceanus made his way to Annabeth and knocked the Cyclopes that was cornering her out of the way. He thrust his trident into the ground so the prongs were barely avoiding her neck. "Now Jackson, see how your little quest has failed! Watch this daughter of Athena die!" Oceanus cackled with glee. He raised his trident into the air. "NO!" Percy yelled. He let loose a large amount of his aura, which caused the monsters in a hundred yard radius to vanish. Percy's eyes changed color to silver and glowed with power. Oceanus brought his trident down. Percy thrust his hand towards the Titan, launching a ball of pure energy at him. The ball hit Oceanus mid-swing. Oceanus flew back and started to dissolve into black dust. "NO! How can this be? I am immortal! You cannot kill me demigod!" Oceanus screeched in pain. The dust floated upwards, towards the sky. Percy walked in front of where Oceanus once kneeled and muttered, "Have fun with my grandfather, nephew." The Titan completely dissolved.

Oceanus's trident clattered to the ground. Percy walked over to it and picked it up. A giant flashed of light appeared from the trident. The weapon shrunk and surrounded Percy in a glowing dark blue light. "The power in this… it's unbelievable." His eyes widened in realization. "Dang it! Gaea blessed it. If all the Titans have weapons this powerful… were screwed." Perseus gasped. Luke and Annabeth walked over to Percy and looked at him with awe. Luke clapped Percy on the back and said his congratulations. Percy looked around for the Primordial of the Sea to thank him. He saw a last glimpse of Pontus diving into the Ocean.

"So where is the bolt?" Asked Luke. "My dream tricked me. The weapon here is this trident." Percy explained, walking over to a throne covered in jewels. He pulled Poseidon's trident off of a pedestal in front of the throne. "What about the other trident?" Asked Annabeth. "It's a spoil of war. I can keep it." "But… you're only twelve! You can't carry that!" Exclaimed Luke, trying to get the trident for himself.

"Watch me." Percy said with a smirk. He turned around and walked down the stairs to their boat, carrying his now miniature trident with him.

* * *

><p>The trio was in a dark candlelit room, with a map on top of the table in the middle of the room. "So, are we going by land or by sea?" Annabeth asked. "I think it would be nice to go on sea, but the least time consuming approach is by land." Percy said. "I agree with Percy, we should go by land." Luke explained. "Alright, so here's the plan, we go to L.A., stay there for a night, travel by train to Vegas, travel down to Arizona, then go in a straight line to Florida and sleep on the train." The Perseus said. "Annabeth, what do you think?" asked the Luke, who looked at Annabeth. "I agree with Percy, Luke. That seems to be the best plan of action." Annabeth said. "Alright off to L.A.!" Exclaimed Luke. He walked out of the dark room and yelled, "I hope you're good at poker Perce!" Percy nervously laughed. He hated to be reminded of his past and abusive step-father, Smelly Gabe. Percy walked to his cabin and crashed on the bed. His vision slowly faded into one of his occurring dreams.<p>

**Percy POV**

**A/N: WARNING! Lots of cursing and torture. If you don't like that, skip this part.**

"Hey! Shitface, ya got any money?" A slurred voice asked. The man the voice came from sounded like he was being drowned in a tub a maple syrup. I sat on my bed and cried, knowing what torture was about to come upon me. "N-No. I don't h-have any m-money!" I sobbed. "Oh yeah? Well you just got home from the bus stop, so you should have change. Now give it to me!" Loud sloppy footsteps could be heard throughout the apartment. The noise stopped at my door.

_*Bang*_

_*Bang*_

_*Bang*_

_*Crack*_

He slammed his fist against my door so hard, his fist left a gaping hole in it. "Look at what you did, you fucking, little piece of shit! The money for that door is coming out of your allowance!" Gabe yelled. "Now give me the fucking money, so I can get back to my fucking poker game!" He screeched. I got a good whiff of how Gabe smelt. He smelled like somebody took a shit into a beer bottle, drank it, and regurgitated it three times.

Gabe stomped up to me and slammed his fist into my jaw.

_Crack!_

My head snapped backwards. I somehow felt a flash of pain, even though this is a dream. "Your mother's not here now dipshit! I can do what I want with you!" Gabe yelled through his slurred speech. I looked at Gabe with complete terror in my eyes. Blood dribbled out of the corner of my mouth. "I… don't… have… money." I said weakly, coughing up blood. "I don't want money anymore! I want to see you suffer!" Gabe shouted. Huh, bipolar much. He drew out a small kitchen knife from his pocket. Gabe looked into my closet and drew out a coil of rope. He tied me to my own bed, splaying me out like I was being stretched apart. Gabe roughly grabbed my arm and slit my wrist, drawing blood. I cried out in pain. Gabe did the same for my other arm. Gabe slowly made cuts up and down my left arm. Soon, my arm was completely covered in my own blood.

Gabe stabbed the knife through my right shoulder. "Now let's see how long you can last underwater." Gabe sneered. He cut the ropes the bound me and grabbed the back of my shirt, dragging me to the bathroom. Gabe shoved the door open, stomped to the tub in the bathroom, and turned it on. As the tub filled with water, Gabe decided to take of my shirt and make small slits on my chest. I struggled to fight back, but was too weak.

The tub became full and Gabe walked over to turn off the water. As he reached out his hand, I felt a sudden feeling of hate and anger. I wished the water would grab him and drown him. The water quickly shot up and drug Gabe into the water. As he struggled, it held him under the water. Gabe's arms flailed around, trying to grab something that could help him. After two minutes, I saw a stream of bubbles come up out of Gabe's nose. I watched in surprise, I slowly approached to see if he was okay. I pulled him out of the water and checked his pulse. He didn't have a heartbeat.

I had a feeling of remorse and pain. Walking over to the tub, I stuck my head into the water to drown myself. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, but felt no water rush into my lungs. The water rushed up my neck and I felt my wounds closing. A cold sensation went over my arms. I quickly shot my head out of the tub and looked at my wounds. My arms were healed, but still had masses of scars from previous 'events'. I started to walk out of the room shakily. My foot hit something and I looked down. I recoiled in shock at what I saw. I saw Gabe slowly dissolving into black dust with a platinum knife stabbed into his chest. I looked up again and saw a tall man in gray clothing jumping out of my window. The knife fell to the ground and disappeared in a flash of white light.

The door flew open and an exact replica of Gabe walked into the room. Gabe genuinely smiled at me and asked, "Hey, Percy, want to go shopping?"

**Alright it's over! If that last part confused you, all will be revealed in good time.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my cabin and looked around, surprised I had not seen the beauty of it before. There was an 80" plasma T.V. on the wall. The wall was painted a silvery color, with a tint of blue. Gold stars and planets were embedded inside the wall. In the middle of the room was a circular table with a map of the earth on it. I got up and walked to the table.<p>

I touched the map, which only showed half the earth. I swiped my hand across the table and the map started to spin. I tapped the table, ending the spin. As I made a pinching movement with my fingers, the map zoomed out. It now had a small ball in the middle. I looked around for any buttons to change the map. I saw a button that read 'Update Universal Map.' I snorted._ Ha! Universal map? This only shows the earth! _ I pushed the button and a holographic screen appeared. The screen read 'Handprint Recognition Required.' I put my hand on the blinking image of a handprint. 'Handprint accepted. Welcome aboard Captain.' I heard a robotic voice say. 'Accessing memories. Could you please imagine your correct map of the universe?' I put the picture of the universe in my head. 'Image accepted. Uploading now.' A one on one scale of the universe my mother created appeared on the map. I waved my hand, enchanting the map to automatically update, move, and show real time images. Smiling, I closed the map and walked out of my room.

I opened the door to Annabeth waiting outside with her arms crossed and a look that said, 'you're late'. "Come on, you're late for breakfast." She said, turning on her heel and stomping away towards the dining room. Annabeth pushed open giant double doors that lead to a room the size my entire apartment room. I looked around in awe, with my mouth agape. The floor was a constantly shifting between silver and sea green. The walls were a starry pattern of constellations. The table was shaped like the fabled table of King Arthur of the Round Table. A holographic image of the Earth projected itself above the table.

I stepped up to the head chair and sat in it. 'Signature, recognized. All crewmembers, we have the captain on deck!' the voice exclaimed. I am going to need a name for it. "What is your name?" I asked. 'I do not have a name, seeing that my previous owner did not give me one.' The robot replied.

"How 'bout I name you Jarvis, after the robot from Iron Man?" I suggested cautiously, not knowing if being named after something would make the voice angry. 'Hmm… Jarvis… I like the sound of that! I think it will work Captain Perseus.' "Cool…" Muttered Luke, thinking nobody could hear him. I stifled a laugh.

"Jarvis. Set us a course for Los Angeles!" I commanded my new computer friend. 'Right away Captain. Setting course for Los Angeles.' Jarvis acknowledged. 'Now, what do you wish to eat my Lords and Lady?' Jarvis asked sarcastically. "Jarvis, please stop the formalities. It's just Percy, Luke, and Annabeth." I ordered. 'Very well Just Percy, as you command.' My annoying robot voiced. I sighed in defeat. A scoreboard suddenly replaced the floating earth. It had Jarvis-1 Percy-0 written on it. Let the war begin.

Reverting back to Jarvis's old question I said, "A plate of blue pancakes would be nice." A plate of what I just ordered flashed in front of me. It towered above my sitting height. The pancake tower was three feet tall, and each pancake had a generous serving of whipped cream and strawberries in the middle, like a sandwich. I grabbed my fork and started to dig in. "I could get used to this," I mumbled through a mouthful of food. Annabeth and Luke laughed at my antics, but ordered the same thing, without the blue.

"So Percy, why are your pancakes blue?" Asked Annabeth after we were done stuffing our faces with food. I froze, then decided to end the conversation with a "Long story," and walk out of the room, back to my quarters.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of alarms blaring. Shooting out of bed, I snapped my fingers and dressed myself in new clothes. My trident strapped itself across my back, the tip resting above my left shoulder. I wore a black hoodie and black sweat pants. Black combat boots fit themselves on my feet. I brought my hood over my face and looked in the mirror. I looked like the grim reaper with a trident.<p>

I checked my pocket to make sure I had my pen. I ran out of the room and onto the deck. I looked around frantically, watching for trouble. I heard mechanical laughter coming from a speaker behind me. A look of realization dawned upon my face. "Gods dammit Jarvis! I was sleeping!" I yelled into the air. 'Sir, you've been taking a four hour nap, nothing else would wake you up. Oh, and what would your mother say if she heard that language?' I heard my annoying computer say. I instantly paled. 'Anyways, land ho!' I noticed the city of Los Angeles in the distance to the southeast, approaching quickly. I took my trident off of my back and loosely held the weapon, so the tip was pointing at the ground, but not quite touching it. I pointed the trident forwards to speed up the boat. The ship suddenly lurched forwards, sending us rocketing towards L.A.

'T-minus thirty second till we reach the harbor Captain.' Jarvis told me. I put my trident on my back and willed the ship to slow down. I went to the north of the harbor and told Jarvis to set down the anchors. "Let's get to the shore." Luke said, walking up behind me. "Jarvis, meet me at Florida." I ordered. I hopped into a life raft at the side of the boat. Luke and Annabeth did the same. "Alright Jarvis, drop us down." I commanded. Our boat dropped into the ocean below and I willed the raft to shore.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Percy, let's go look at architecture!" Squealed Annabeth excitedly, hopping up and down. I sighed and told Luke, "I don't see why not, we already bought our tickets to Vegas for 5:00, so we have three hours left." We walked down the road towards the downtown area. I saw a sign that said 'Architectural Museum of Los Angeles' <strong>(Made that up) <strong>and pointed it out to Annabeth. She roughly grabbed our arms and drug us over to the building.

Annabeth stopped dragging us when we reached the ticket booth. I walked up to it and saw an old woman with a Chihuahua sitting in her lap. "Umm, hi, can I get three tickets?" I asked politely. The dog growled at me and I saw the woman's tongue flick out of her mouth. It looked like it was forked, but I disregarded it as a trick of the light. "That will be fifteen dolarsss." She told me. I handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change, wanting to leave as fast as I could. "Alright let's get this over with." I said. Annabeth clasped onto our arms and pulled us into the building.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, it's been two and a half hours we need to go!" I scolded the resistant child of Athena. "Please! Just one more thing!" She begged me, looking at me with her best puppy dog eyes. Luke saw my resolve breaking and decided to back me up. "That may have worked when you were younger, but it won't work now." Luke scolded. "Come on Bird Brain, we need to go." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the entrance. I shoved the door open and ran into the old woman and her dog. "Oops! Sorry ma'am excuse me!" I frantically said. The dog growled at me again. "Yess of coursse sonny! Thesse demigodsss will be good for dinner!" I stuffed my hand into my pocket and grabbed my pen. Annabeth and Luke ran up behind me and drew their weapons, a knife for Annabeth and a long sword for Luke. Annabeth brought out a Yankees cap and put it on, rendering her invisible. <em>When did she get that?<em> I thought as the Chihuahua grew in size. Its muscles rippled across the skin of the beast and the dog grew exponentially. A snake head grew at the tip of the tail and engulfed the appendage in hard scales. A lion head sprouted out on the left side of the beast's neck and made a deafening roar. A goat head erupted out of the other side of his neck and bleated as loudly as possible.

"Percy! That's the Chimera! Watch out for its tail!" I heard Annabeth yell. "So I'm guessing your Echidna then?" I asked, directing my question to the old lady. She answered me by having her teeth sprout of her mouth and become replaced with giant fangs. Her fingernails grew into huge claws dripping with black goo. "Sonny! Attack these pesky demigods!" She ordered Chimera. "Luke! I got the dog, you get the lady! Annabeth, you help whoever needs it!" I ordered, taking upon myself an authoritative tone.

Uncapping Riptide, I did one of the most suicidal thing I have ever done in my life. I rushed the three headed poisonous oversized dog. I took an experimental jab at the dog head in the middle and it recoiled. The dog head shot a blast of fire at my face, so I rolled to the side. I ran at the Chimera, jumped into the air, and slashed my blade across the lion head's neck, severing it from the body. Golden blood freely flowed out of the wound and splashed on the ground.

I landed on the Chimera's back and ran across it. The snake lunged at me, but I jumped out of the way and hit the ground in a roll. The Chimera growled in pain and annoyance. Echidna turned around, momentarily distracted by her son's growling. When she saw his blood, she shouted in rage and pressed her attack on Luke harder. I ran at the monster again, but he expected it. The goat head rammed me in the stomach and I flew back to hit the wall of a building across the road. I groaned in pain and looked around, noticing mortals running around like headless chickens and screaming. I shakily stood up and looked towards the battle zone. Luke was on the ground with Echidna's claws at his throat, poised to kill. I heard a scream of rage from Annabeth and saw her cut the mother of all monster's arm off. The appendage fell onto Luke's chest and golden blood rushed out of the wound, covering said person.

I saw Chimera slowly stalking up to me, ichor still flowing out of his neck and making a path of where he travelled. The dog head shot a stream of fire at me, which I blocked by summoning water from the sewer and making a shield. I ran at the monster again. Chimera turned around and tried to bite me with its tail. I flicked my wrist and cut that head off. Chimera howled in pain. I turned and saw Luke stab Echidna with his sword. She dissolved into dust after saying something that was lost in the wind. I looked back at the Chimera and charged at it. I baseball slid under the monster and stabbed my sword into his chest, splitting open his stomach. Golden Ichor flowed out of the wound and onto me, dyeing me golden. The monster howled in agony and dissolved into golden dust.

I walked over to Luke and asked him, "What did she tell you?" He turned towards me and recoiled at what he saw. "Where did all the blood come from?" He stuttered, trying to avoid the question. Annabeth appeared behind me and put a knife at my throat. "What are you doing?" I growled dangerously. "Echidna told me that you are not who we think you are, that you are dangerous and should not be trusted." Annabeth told me. Luke put his sword on my shoulder, ready to hack my head off. Annabeth pressed her knife against my throat and drew blood. I willed the blood to be a regular crimson color. A tiny drop of crimson blood fell onto Annabeth's knife. She brought it up to her eye level and examined it. Annabeth shrugged and said, "She was lying." "Does that surprise you?" I asked walking away from her. "No." Luke snarled, glaring at Annabeth. "Annie, we do not attack other teammates on the word of a monster, ok?" He growled. I heard a train horn from the station. "Let's get to that train!" I yelled, sprinting towards the station. Luke and Annabeth ran after me, trying to catch up.

I ran up to the ticket booth and waved our tickets in front of the person's face. "You're late kid, better get on." The teller said. We ran into the train just as the doors were closing. I willed my trident to turn into a blue bracelet, then sat in an unoccupied booth and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. I was soon joined by Luke and Annabeth in the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

A tall shadowed person stood in the shadows of my dream. "Lucas Castellan, join me, I will give you galaxies to rule. I can make you immortal and as powerful as one of your 'big three'. You will have power, money, anything you want, as long as you join me and kill Perseus Jackson. He has been a thorn in my side for far too long. He made one of my main assets fade into me. I need you to do some work while I recover him. Think about it Lucas." The figure said in a voice that sounded more ancient than Kronos. "Who are you?" I asked. "I have many names, but none of them are official. The only one that I prefer is Oblivion, the name my creator gave me. I am meant to be the end. The evil to the good. As much as I would like to hide it, it is my nature." Oblivion said. "Who created you?" I questioned. "Perseus, Primordial of Creation, Matter, and Dark Matter. The Prince of the Universe. I answer to him and him alone. **(A/N: btw, that's BS he is just trying to convince Luke someone has him on a leash) **He created me when he allowed evil into the Universe. When he killed his κακός (evil) side in the throne room at Pontus's ceremony. However, now I answer to no one, seeing as Perseus has faded into Void." Oblivion answered. "I will join you and kill Jackson when I wake up." I decided. "Oh, and you can have that Annie girl join me to. The more the merrier." He took a long pause then said, "It's a pleasure doing business with you Castellan."

* * *

><p>I woke with a start and remembered my conversation with Oblivion. I looked for Percy, but he wasn't sitting next to me. I decided to wake Annabeth and ask if she knew where he went. I shook her awake and asked, "Do you know where Percy went?" "What? Oh yeah, he went to the diner to get us some food." She responded groggily. I got up and grabbed the nearest persons arm. "Where is the diner?" I asked harshly. "Down there." He said, pointing towards the back of the train. "Thanks." I said, letting go of his arm and walking in that direction. I let Annabeth's knife slip down into my palm.<p>

I opened the door that had 'diner' written on it. I looked around and saw a mess of black hair in the crowded room. He was facing away from me, so I grabbed his arm and turned him around. The boy had electrical blue eyes, just like Thalia. His face looked like it was chiseled out of marble. "What do you want?" He asked hotly. "Sorry, wrong person." I said, turning around and looking for Percy again. I saw another black haired kid and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. This boy had brown eyes and looked as ugly as a boar. I recoiled in shock at his ugliness. "What the hell do you want?" He growled menacingly. "Sorry wrong kid." I said, backing away quickly. I saw another male with black hair and turned him around. This man had silver eyes and the body of a god. I could see his six pack through his tight silver tee shirt. He looked like he swam a lot. His face looked like it was the epitome of a male model. "Hello, what do you want?" He asked in a deep voice. "Sorry, wrong person." I said and walked away, failing to notice the man's smirk. I kept searching for Percy, but eventually gave up after the room cleared out. I decided to walk back to our booth.

When I got there, I noticed Percy sitting next to Annabeth, eating an egg sandwich. I felt my face flush in anger at my failed mission. Percy noticed me and patted the seat next to him, inviting me to sit. I obliged angrily, with my arms crossed. "So, why are you blushing? Did you meet a pretty girl?" Annabeth asked with a hint of jealousy. "What? No!" I replied. I was glad they thought it was because of some girl, not anger. A look of relief dawned upon Annabeth's face.

I saw Percy look out the window and his face lit up with excitement. "Hey guys! We're almost there!" He exclaimed. I grabbed Annabeth's arm across the table and asked, "Hey, could you come with me for a bit?" "Sure thing Luke!" She said, standing up. I led her down the train carts, to where we could talk privately. "Annabeth, I was offered an offer to irresistible to pass up. A man named Oblivion told me I could join him, become one of the most powerful being in the universe, all I need to do is kill a person he is very angry at." I explained, telling her almost every detail. "Ok Luke, I'll join you, for a price." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What do you need me to do?" I sighed exasperatedly. "Kiss me." She said simply. I stared at her blankly. "What?" "You heard me. Kiss me." I leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "Is that good?" I asked. Annabeth facepalmed. "It's a start." She muttered into her hand. "Who do you need to kill?" She asked. "Percy." I replied, grabbing her hand to walk back to our booth, failing to notice an unusual ripple in the air.

**Percy POV**

I watched Luke grab Annabeth's arm and ask her if she could come with him. As they got up and left, I focused on making myself invisible. I felt a tingling sensation and looked down. I yelped in shock. My arms were missing. Wait, no I did it! I got up and followed Luke and Annabeth. I heard them talking. "-told me I could join him, become one of the most powerful beings in the universe, all I need to do is kill a person he is very angry at." I pinned myself against the wall and paled in fear. I heard Annabeth pause for a second. "Ok Luke, I'll join you, for a price." She said. I got my hopes up, hoping Luke couldn't afford to do what she wanted. "What do you need me to do?" Luke sighed. "Kiss me." My hopes got crushed. I heard a long pause, then Luke said, "What?" "You heard me. Kiss me." I heard another pause then a facepalm. "- A start." Annabeth mumbled. "Who do you need to kill?" Annabeth asked. "Percy." Luke said. Luke walked passed me, dragging Annabeth along with him. Thank the gods for my invisibility.

The train horn went off, signaling that we arrived at Vegas. The doors opened as I turned my invisibility off and rushed into the crowd of mortals. "Percy!" I heard Luke yell. I didn't answer and kept pushing through the crowd. I walked out of the station and hailed a taxi. A taxi drove up to me and I hopped in. "Where d' ya' need t' go?" The man in the driver seat asked. "The nearest hotel." I ordered. The driver floored it, noticing I was in a rush. "This will cost extra!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Deal!" I shouted back at him. I glanced behind me and noticed Luke and Annabeth running out of the station. They looked around and locked their eyes on my taxi, just as we were turning around the corner. We flew down the road for two minutes, until the driver drove me up to a hotel called 'Lotus Hotel & Casino'. As the car stopped he said, "Here we are, the closest hotel. Now pay up." I passed him my credit card. When he gave it back I jumped out of the taxi and walked into the Casino.

A man in a green tuxedo walked up to me and said, "Hello, welcome to the Lotus Hotel! Here is you room key! You have room number 4026! Enjoy your stay!" "Don't I have to pay?" I asked. The man looked at me incredulously, paused for a second, then laughed. "That's a good one sir!" I looked at him, confused. "I don't have to pay? Oh well, I guess I'll see you later." I said, walking further into the hotel lobby. I saw a pair of doors at the end of the room and walked towards them. I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Nico! Watch where you're going!" I heard a girl yell. I rolled over and saw a hand extended towards my face. I reached up and grabbed it, accepting the person's help. The person who helped me up was a girl my age. She had perfectly tanned skin and black hair that reached he shoulders. She blushed and instantly let go of my hand.

"Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." I said, hoping to get introductions out of the way. "I- I'm Bi-Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo" She stammered. The kid named Nico leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I think you broke her brain." "Names Nico by the way." He said, reaching his hand out. I shook it and said, "Nice to meet you two. Do any of you have a cell phone? I need to call some friends." "A cell phone? What's that?" Nico asked, jumping up and down. "It's a mobile phone, you use it to call people." I explained. Bianca stepped up and pushed her brother out of the way. "No, the only phone we know of are landlines, you know, the ones on the wall?" "Okay…" An idea popped up in my head. "What year is it?"

"1942." Nico answered instantly. I froze. A waitress walked up to me and asked, "Do you want a Lotus Flower sir?" I froze in realization and mentally facepalmed. "No thank you." "No, I insist, take it, it's free!" She exclaimed. I looked at the dish and saw pink flowers cookies on it. I felt an almost irresistible pull towards the treats. Nico and Bianca grabbed for a cookie, but I slapped their hands away. "Were leaving. Now." I ordered sternly. "But sir! You haven't even seen the casino!" The waitress yelled. I grabbed the Nico and Bianca's hands and started to run. "But Percy, this place is so much fun!" "Just come on!" I kicked the front doors open and ran outside.

Men in green tuxes ran up to us, holding any sort of weaponry. I let go of Nico's hand and drew my sword, causing them to flinch at the sight of celestial bronze. "What's happening? Why do you have a sword?" Bianca asked. The men surrounded us, making a semicircle around the entrance. "Wait, you can see the sword? Are you sure it's not a stick? Anyways, were at the lair of the Lotus Eaters, like from Greek mythology. Odysseus and his men escaped it once, were going to do it again." I said.

"Please! Do not mention that horrible man's name! You can just go back in, eat a flower, and forget this happened. I will offer this to you only once." A man in the middle of the lotus-eater's semicircle offered. "Hmm… how about, NO!" I yelled, running into the group of men, dragging Nico and Bianca behind me. A lotus-eater tried to hit me in the head with his bat, but I ducked under the swing and stabbed him in the gut. He dissolved into golden dust. I looked back at a now pale Bianca and said, "See? Monsters." With a lopsided grin. I continued to run. Looking to my left, I saw Luke and Annabeth sprinting towards us. I took a right turn, into an alleyway.

"Percy, why are we running down this alleyway? We already escaped!" Nico yelled over my shoulder. "Yes, we escaped the lotus eaters, but not my traitor friends. They want to kill me to become more powerful." I explained seriously. "Keep running. They don't know you're here! Don't stop!" I yelled, letting the Di Angelos run past me.

I turned around, accepting the inevitable. Luke and Annabeth ran around the corner, into the alleyway. "Percy! Why are you running?" Annabeth asked. I laughed mechanically. "Why would I not run? You guys are hunting me down for some lunatic!" "He can make us powerful! As strong as a god! You could join us." Luke replied earnestly. "Who do you work for?" I questioned. "Oblivion." Replied Luke. I paled drastically.

"In that case, no." I said, turning around and running towards Nico and Bianca. I quickly caught up to them and grabbed their arms. We reached the street and I hailed a taxi. One drove up to us and I opened the door, shoving Nico and Bianca inside. I got in behind them. "Take us to the nearest car dealer." I ordered. "Aren't you a little you for a car?" The driver, who was a female asked. "I'm older than I look." I replied darkly.

She drove off towards the nearest car dealer. She dropped us off at a Ferrari dealer. I walked into the building and up to the main desk. A man with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes sat at the counter. He had a nametag that read, Jack. "Hello?" I asked. He looked up and a small smile dawned upon his face. "Hello. Might I ask, why is someone so young doing here?" He asked. I waved my hand and put a layer of mist around his face. "I'm older than you think." I told him.

"Don't try to use tricks like that. It won't work on me." I looked at him, baffled at his response. "Are you a demigod too?" I asked. "Yeah, son of Apollo. I helped him awhile back and found myself here, dealing his second favorite kind of car." He replied honestly. "I do sense you are telling the truth though. How old are you?" Jack asked. "A couple centuries." I replied, hoping he wouldn't catch my lie.

"Lies." He replied. Dang it. "A couple millennia." I said. "Hmm older than the gods? Are you a Titan?" He questioned. "Nope." I told him. "What are you then? Gaea?" Jack asked again. "Nope." I replied, popping the p.

"Can I just get a car?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "You're a Primordial! Yes! That's the name!" He suddenly exclaimed. I gave him a look that said, 'guilty'. "Yes and you might want to shut up about it. Nobody else knows and you need to keep it that way. Now, can I get a car, or do I have to take it by force? I asked menacingly. "O-of course milord!" He stammered and bowed deeply. "Please don't do that." I said, sighing. Jake stood up quickly.

"Hey Percy, why is that guy bowing to you?" I heard Nico ask. Dang, they're sneaky. "He is a good friend. He likes mocking me." I lied quickly. "I need you to swear on the River Styx that you will not give away my secret." I ordered Jack. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not give away…" He trailed off and looked at me expectantly. He wanted my name. "Perseus." I told him. "I will not give away Perseus's secret." He finished. Thunder boomed.

"Alright, now, can I get a car?" I asked for the third time today. "What kind?" He asked. I shrugged. "The fanciest." "That would be a 2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. Right this way." He said, leading me towards the Ferrari. The car was a convertible. It had a sleek body and perfect black paint. "This car is modified by my father, he gave it to me to sell. It can travel at the speed of light if you say 'fos'. I need about two million dollars though. I hope you have that money." Jack informed me.

We walked back to his desk and I handed him my credit card. "Umm, we need cash." He said, rejecting my card. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was, so I summoned two million dollars in cash on the counter. He looked at the money in shock. He passed me the keys, speechless. I walked over to the car and said, "Alright kids! Cousin Percy is going to take you for a ride!" I opened the doors for Bianca and Nico. They looked at the interior in slight awe. The seats were leather and had seat heaters. "Sweet." Muttered Nico.

They climbed into the car. I closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. It had the same design as the back, and in addition, had a heated steering wheel. I jumped in the car, turned it on, and drove out of the dealer. I headed towards Florida.

* * *

><p>We stopped at a gas station about fifty miles from the Florida border line when we got attacked for the first time. Three bat like creature came swooping down towards me, barely giving me time to roll away. "Hey look! It's the furies! They have 500 attack power, and it's doubled when Hades is with them!" Nico shouted. I groaned and sliced a wing off of a swooping kindly one. It <strong>(She?) <strong>dissolved into dust that landed on Nico. "Cool! Monster guts!" He squeaked excitedly.

"Give us the children!" The furies hissed. I stood protectively in front of Nico and Bianca. "Whose are they?" I asked. "That is not for you to know mortal!" The bat creatures growled. "I might let you have them if I know who their parent is. I swear on the Styx that I will not tell Zeus." I promised. The furies glanced at each other and looked back at me. "They are children of Hades." "Swear on the Styx." I growled, not wanting to give the Di Angelo's away quite yet. "We swear on the Styx that the Di Angelo's are children of Hades." The furies hissed in unison.

I turned towards Nico and Bianca. "It's been a pleasure traveling with you, but it is due time you see your father." I mumbled. I turned around and started to walk towards the car. A small hand grabbed my own. "But Percy, we want to stay with you!" Bianca whined. "I'm sorry, this is for your own safety. You are not safe right now. I will see you all later." I explained. Bianca leaned over and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I felt blood rush up to my face and turned away quickly.

"Goodbye. I'll try to visit." I said softly, looking back to see the Di Angelo's and the furies dissolving into shadows. I jumped back into my car and drove towards Miami.

* * *

><p>I drove towards the harbor in Miami, hoping to see my boat there. What I saw was much, much worse. I did see my boat, but it had two intruders on the deck. I drove up to the dock and jumped out of the car. I scaled up the side if the Deep Sea Abyss and made my way towards the helm. "Jarvis." I hissed. "Why are these two on the boat?" "Are they not on your quest?" Jarvis replied.<p>

"Get them off as soon as possible. They want to kill me." I ordered under my breath. "I saw the Captain walking towards us, why don't you go greet him?" Jarvis directed his question towards my intruders, Annabeth and Luke. They gave him a nod of thanks and rushed off the boat. "Undock us and go." I ordered the same moment they stepped off my ship. The ropes instantly unattached themselves from the dock and Jarvis started the engine. Luke and Annabeth ran back towards the boat, but it was too late. We were on our way to the sea of monsters.

* * *

><p>"We have to go for Scylla that's the only way we will survive." I said aloud from my cabin. "Very well, we will go through that beast to get to your destination." A robotic voice said, with a hint of sadness. I walked up towards the deck and looked around. I was in awe at what I saw. <strong>(Hehe it rhymes) <strong> A giant wall of rock was split open by a gap. On the left side of the giant crevice, a huge whirlpool spun around, threatening to mercilessly tear any object into little shreds. On the right side, there was a huge hole in the wall. Six small heads peeked out of the hole and looked at me hungrily, inviting me to pass through its canal of doom.

I walked over to the side of my ship and hopped into a life boat. I dropped down and sped towards the two monsters. Just as I reached the beginning of the strait, I transformed my bracelet into a dark blue trident. I pointed the weapon forward and the raft doubled its speed. I ventured towards the right side of the crevice. Scylla lunged town and tried to rip a hole in my raft. I poked her head with my trident. She recoiled in shock, surprised that someone actually touched her.

I deepened my voice and yelled, "Scylla, I release you from your curse that was put upon you by Amphitrite! Be free!" A blinding flash lit up around the creature's body. A beautiful naked woman fell down into my boat. Her eyes sprung open and she shot into a sitting position. She looked around in awe and wonder. Her eyes fixed themselves on me. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were sea green, just like mine. Her hair was silky black and fell down to her shoulders.

She rushed up to me and crushed me in a hug. I shielded my eyes and attempted to not notice her soft breasts push against my chest. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed in delight. "Umm… you're welcome." I said awkwardly, still shielding my eyes. I snapped my fingers and she was dressed in a green blouse and blue jeans.

She looked down, blushed deeply and mumbled, "Thanks." "You're welcome." "So how did you release me from my curse? I thought I was going to be a-a _monster _for the rest of my life." She shuddered at the word 'monster'. "I have my ways." I replied, giving her a wink.

I looked around and gasped in awe. There were clusters of islands all around the sea. Most islands had lush forestry and flowing streams and waterfalls. However, some were not as welcoming. They had a barren landscape, ashen trees and shrubs. But what I saw in the distance amazed me the most. A towering island stood above the rest. The plant life was greener and there was much more wildlife and water. I felt a sudden pull towards that island, like my instinct was telling me, that's where I need to go.

I started moving the raft in that direction. A hand grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing? Why are you even here?" Scylla questioned me. "I am here to recover Zeus's master bolt, and I am going towards that island." I said pointing off in the distance towards the luxurious island. "Well then, here we go. Welcome to the Sea of Monsters." She said, leaning back into a more relaxing position.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter you have all been waiting for! (Waiting too long if I must say so myself.) I'll probably shorten my chapters so I can get them out quicker. Remember to review about pairings! I need a tie breaker!<strong>

**ThePieRoh – Signing Out**


End file.
